Hiding in the Closet
by Miss Lemons
Summary: Glee Cast RPF. After Dianna wore that "Likes Girls" shirt on stage, things get crazy, especially when she let PR control her life. What happens during the events that take place after? Achele.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Glee Cast RPF.____After Dianna wore that "Likes Girls" shirt on stage, things get crazy, especially when she let PR control her life. What happens during the events that take place after? Achele. _

_**Author's Note**__: This is my first fic, and I apologize if it's crappy. Also, English isn't my first language, so bear with me. I hope you guys like it, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: This is entirely a work of fiction, I have no idea what happened behind the shirtgate. I don't own anyone or anything involved. _

The day was glorious. Sunlight beamed through the airplane windows, and the calm sound of the plane engine could be heard. The atmosphere of the private jet some of the cast stayed in was quiet; mostly everyone there was asleep. Dianna was in no mood to wake up. She was in a very comfortable position on her seat, her head leaning on the window on her right. Calm music played on a low volume through the earphones she had on. Everything was perfect. She could sleep for hours on a plane like this. Just as she remembered that she had plenty more time to sleep, she heard loud footsteps coming towards her. All of a sudden, she was being shaken vigorously by someone who was trying to get her up. The blonde opened her eyes but later squinted due to the sudden brightness.

"Lea, what the hell?" she exclaimed as she realized that it was Lea who was shaking her awake. Dianna plucked out the earbuds from her ears, annoyed. Lea crossed her arms as soon as Dianna opened her eyes. She looked fresh and happy, she was even already wearing makeup and all. Typical Lea, Dianna thought. Such a morning person.

"Dianna, we're in Toronto." Lea said. Dianna buried her head on her arms and closed her eyes again. "So?" she asked. What's the big deal about being in Toronto? Sure, it was a great place, but why did Lea _have_ to shake her awake at this hour just to tell her that they were in Toronto? It was only six thirty a.m. for heavens sake! They didn't have to wake up in a few hours.

Just as Dianna began to doze of to sleep, Lea kicked her softly with her heels. "Ow!" Dianna groaned, looking straight at the brunette while furrowing her eyebrows.

"Jesus, Di! I didn't kick you that hard. Stop complaining." Lea said. "Get up, it's almost nine a.m.! And we're in Toronto, isn't that gonna be so much fun?"

"You mean we're arriving in Toronto, Lee. We're not exactly there yet." Dianna corrected her. "And what are you talking about? It's only six thirty."

Lea shook her head and took Dianna's iPhone from her bag. She fumbled with it for a minute and showed the screen to her. "Keep up with the world clock, Di. It's almost nine in Toronto time."

"No way!" Dianna exclaimed, getting up from her seat. Lea smirked. "Told you so. Now, get ready and don't wear that whale sweater in public, Di." she teased. Dianna made a face at her and hit her playfully on the shoulder. She took her toothbrush and toothpaste from her bag and ran to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Dianna went back to her seat and applied some makeup. When she came back from the bathroom, Cory, Darren, Chris and Jenna were already awake, sleepily talking to each other and constantly rubbing at their eyes.

"Morning, Di." Cory mumbled. "Lea woke us up. Turns out we nearly overslept."

Dianna nodded and smiled. "I'm not surprised." She replied. She turned her head and saw Lea trying to get Chris to wake up again. They were half-yelling at each other. Dianna giggled. Lea was so… adorable when she was trying to be serious. In fact, Lea was her best friend who she was secretly madly in love with. The cast knew about Dianna's sexuality, she's still not sure if she's 100% lesbian. She had all these feelings for one Lea Michele. Sometimes, Dianna worried about her future. How will she come out of the closet? Ryan thinks that the world knowing about her being gay would ruin the show's image, but she strongly disagreed. Glee is a show about acceptance, no matter what.

Soon, they were served with free breakfast from the private jet. Dianna stared at Lea as she ate her chopped fruits and waffles. She couldn't help but giggle every once in awhile when Lea started to yell at Chris again. About half and hour later, the jet landed in Toronto. Dianna got her things together and put on her hat and sunglasses. She walked outside with a bodyguard who guided her until she was safely out of the airport. He also carried her bags for her.

They were ready to meet the rest of the cast in the tour bus waiting outside. The bodyguard helped Dianna put her luggage in the bus. "There you go, miss." He said.

"Thanks," Dianna thanked him and went inside the bus. She sat near the back at the window seat. There was absolutely nothing to do. She thought about hanging out with Lea, but she was already listening to music with Jenna. Amber? Forget it. She was dead asleep. Naya and Heather are probably making out in the back, they probably won't want to be interrupted. The guys? Well, all of them but Chord and Harry were in a heated conversation about Black Ops. Chord was asleep listening to Disney music and Harry was busy tweeting with his iPhone… as usual.

Dianna turned on her phone and plugged in her earphones, listening to Tom Waits and Adele. The bus ride seemed like forever until it pulled up in the parking lot of the place they were going to perform in. After getting out her things, Dianna walked to the backstage area and got her makeup applied.

The show would start in half an hour, and Dianna was standing near the bathroom door, checking her emails. "DIANNA!" she heard someone call her. It was Jenna motioning for her to join her and the rest of the girls inside the backstage area. "I'll be there in a sec." Dianna replied, stuffing her phone in her pocket. She walked past the merchandise table and saw something in the corner of her eye.

It wasn't Chris's usual "Likes Boys" Born This Way shirt. Instead, it said "Likes Girls". Dianna stopped for awhile and looked at the shirt. She never saw that shirt in other merchandise tables where they had their other shows. She took the shirt in her hands and smoothened the material, a sly smile creeping on her face. She had a plan.

Dianna took the shirt from the hanger and folded it. She stuffed it inside her jacket and headed to her dressing room. Jenna could wait, right? Technically, she was stealing something from the merchandise table. But no one would know, besides, she'll give back the shirt later in the day. Dianna had a plan, and she was going to do it right.

_The plot starts in the next chapter guys. Review please! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised at the amount of people who added this story to their subscriptions and favorites. Thank you. It totally made my day. This chapter has about twice the words the previous one had, it's quite long. It's also leaning more towards Lea's POV, well not really… just her perspective. In this story, Dianna is secretly in love with Lea but she doesn't know that Lea feels the same way. Okay. I'm gonna stop now. Just read the chapter. xD_

* * *

><p>Jenna finally downloaded the OldBooth app on her iPhone. She wanted to take pictures of her friends' faces and put them on bodies of vintage policemen, presidents and actors and post them on twitter, just like how Dianna did a few months before.<p>

"Lea! Smile!" Jenna laughed, pointing her iPhone on Lea's face.

Lea made a face and crossed her arms as a joke. Before she knew it, Jenna snapped a picture of her. "Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" she jokingly protested, trying to grab Jenna's phone. Jenna ducked and stuffed her phone in her pocket. "Delete it! Delete, delete, delete!" Lea begged.

Jenna shook her head and began working on Lea's picture. "Never! I told you to smile and you just made those faces." She replied, receiving a slight punch from Lea on the arm.

"Where's Di?" asked Lea after a few moments of silence.

Jenna shrugged. "I thought I called her here." She continued to fumble with her phone, figuring out how the application works.

"I'll go look for her." Lea said. She got up from her chair and began walking to the dressing room Dianna and Naya shared. Lea peeked through the small gap between the sliding door and the wall. Sure enough, the blonde was there, eyeing a T-shirt with a black printing while humming a tune to herself.

"Dianna?"

Dianna turned back and saw Lea standing near the door. She laid the T-shirt on the small couch she was sitting on. "Oh, hi Lea." She said calmly. Lea walked towards the couch and took the T-shirt in her hands. She sat beside Dianna and traced her fingers across the black printing. She eyed Dianna for a second, noticing the blonde's worried expression. She turned her focus back to the shirt and wondered why Dianna had it with her.

"Likes Girls," Lea read the print. "What happened to Lucy Caboosey?"

Dianna shook her head. "Where did you get this?" Lea asked. "Why do you have it?"

"I might have stolen it from the merchandise table." Dianna said. Lea laughed a little. Dianna stealing? Seriously? She didn't seem like that type of person.

"Stealing? Di, seriously." Lea said. Dianna nodded and told her that she'll give the shirt back once she's done with it.

After a few moments of none of them talking, Dianna decided to break the silence. "I wanna come out, Lee." She blurted out, receiving a glance from the brunette.

"Are you sure? Right now…?" asked Lea. Wasn't it a little early? And did Ryan point out that she should just do it once season three is done?

Dianna nodded. "It's the perfect chance. I don't have to say it in an interview. I'll just wear the shirt during Born This Way and they'll get the point." She explained. "I'm tired of hiding who I am. It's time for the world to know."

Lea nodded. "Di, I'm so proud of you. It's amazing that you're brave enough to do this." She said with a smile. "But are you aware of the consequences if you pull this stunt?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Dianna replied with a smile. Lea just nodded and handed back Dianna the shirt. After a few seconds, Lea spoke up.

"Di… I have to tell you something."

Dianna turned her focus from the shirt to her friend. "What is it, Lee?" she asked.

Lea shook her head and buried her face in a cushion. She started to cry, her sniffles turning into sobs not long after. Dianna's heart crumpled at the sight of Lea crying. "Oh, Lee. Baby, don't cry, okay? Please don't cry, its okay. Tell me what's wrong…" she started to comfort her crying friend, cupping her face in her hands.

Dianna wiped the tears that stained Lea's cheeks. "What is it, Lee?" she asked.

"I love you," Lea said, barely a whisper.

Dianna pulled the brunette in her embrace. "Well, Lea, I love you too." Dianna said, resting her chin on Lea's shoulder.

Lea pulled away from the hug. "Not like that, Di." She said, noticing Dianna arch an eyebrow. "I mean, not that way."

"What do you mean?" Dianna asked, her heartbeat racing. What was Lea talking about? They often said "I love you" to each other during conversations or on twitter. Was Lea about to admit that she had feelings for her? Or was it something else? Dianna hoped that it was the first one. She was secretly madly in love with Lea for a long time, and although Lea knew that she wasn't 100% straight, Dianna kept her feelings for Lea a secret.

"I… I have feelings for you." Lea said, looking straight at the blonde. It took a few moments of silence before Dianna nodded, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Since Dianna didn't say anything, Lea decided to speak up. "I have all these feelings for you, Di. I don't know why. Ever since… well, ever since I let you move in with me. I dated guys before… but I'm still not sure why I'm falling for you." She said. "It's because you're such an amazing person, Di. You're smart, kind and beautiful."

Dianna could feel tears forming in her eyes. She just listened as Lea spoke, frozen. Did Lea just say that she had feelings for her? She couldn't believe her luck. Lea Michele really did love her back.

Lea must have noticed that Dianna's eyes looked glassy; they were filled with tears that threatened to fall. She saw Dianna cry many times before, but she never felt as guilty as she did now, although technically this was the first time Lea (probably) made her cry. Did her admitting her feelings for her cause that reaction or was Dianna just touched by her words? It was possible that Dianna loved her back, because she wasn't 100% straight… maybe bisexual, she doesn't know. Lea started apologizing, standing up from her seat.

"Di… I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I should leave. I'm sorry that this is so sudden. Please say someth—"

Before Lea could finish her sentence, Dianna pulled her back on the couch and pulled her into a deep kiss. The kiss was beautiful but shocking for Lea. She felt her breath being taken away. She was being kissed by Dianna, the girl who she was so in love with. Lea didn't pull away, she had to admit, Dianna is a really good kisser. Better than Theo. Her lips felt soft and warm. Better than any of the guys she has ever kissed.

Slowly, Dianna pulled away. She smiled at the sight of Lea's shocked expression, although she could tell that she was happy. "That was… amazing." Lea breathed out.

"I love you too." Dianna said. "I was in love with you Lee, but I kept it a secret. I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back."

Lea felt relieved knowing that Dianna loved her back. She playfully crossed her arms and said, "And why is that?"

"Remember when you showed me the rumors about us online a few months ago?" Dianna asked, receiving a nod from Lea.

"Yeah…"

"Well, after we read that thread about us and their posts showing that they were convinced that we were a couple, you said "This is insane, right Di?" and I assumed that you didn't like me back. I thought that we were nothing more than really close friends. Besides, you have Theo."

Lea smirked. "Well, I have three words for you Ms. Agron… BIG. GAY. BEARD."

Dianna furrowed her eyebrows. "You're not… straight? You're not?" she asked in confusion.

Lea shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not quite sure. The only girl I was ever in love with was you. Only you." She said. Dianna smiled at her and mouthed "me too." "Honestly, I only dated Theo because I thought that I might get over my feelings for you. But it didn't seem to work."

"Well, why didn't you tell us that you weren't like… a hundred percent straight, Lee? I did. But I knew for sure that I'm not totally straight because you are also the only girl I ever really loved… my feelings are stronger towards you than all the other guys I dated." Dianna asked.

"Ryan. He knows about you, Di. Remember when he said that you being openly gay will be bad for the show?" Lea explained. "If he knew about me too then he'll immediately assume that we're together behind his back, and he wouldn't like two characters that are enemies in the show to be together in real life. Ryan would probably try to separate our trailers, making sure that we don't spend a lot of time together. I didn't want that, Di. Because I liked you, I wanted to spend lotsa time with you without Ryan getting in the way."

"Yeah, good point." Dianna said, a smile creeping on her face. She took Lea's hand and rubbed it with her thumb. "So… what does this make us? '_Achele_'?"

Lea put her other hand on one side of Dianna's face. "Achele. Definitely. So we're like… dating?"

"Definitely. But with Ryan's mean antics, I think we should just keep our relationship a secret, even if I come out today." Dianna replied. Leaning down towards the brunette, she gently kissed her. Her kiss was as beautiful as it was before. Lea knew that she never wanted to leave Dianna. The two continued kissing, not aware that someone was stepping in the dressing room.

"What the hell?" they heard a familiar voice behind them.

Shocked, they pulled away from each other and turned back. Naya was there, standing near the door with her jaw dropped. She had stepped in the dressing room that she shared with Dianna to get something. Obviously, she just saw the two sucking each other's faces. Boy, she had something to tell Heather.

"Were you two just kissing?" Naya asked moments later. Dianna looked around uncomfortably as Lea's cheeks turned into a shade of bright red.

"Yes, Nay. We were." Lea said. "In fact, me and Di are together now. Just don't tell anyone outside the cast. DO NOT tell Ryan, please."

Naya just shrugged. She was also in a relationship with a woman, too. Heather, of course. But she didn't have to worry about Ryan knowing because Brittana is a pairing with a storyline on the show although Faberry wasn't.

"Alright. I'm happy for you too." She acknowledged the two with a supportive smile. She opened one of the drawers and took out her phone charger and a few magazines. Naya threw one of the copies at Lea and Dianna's direction.

Dianna stared at the tattered magazine in Lea's hands. It was a magazine about lady lovin'; it was clear because the title said "HOW TO GET INTIMATE WITH YOUR LADY" on the front in big letters.

"Just in case you two wanna try out a little something…" Naya smirked before she left the room.

Lea laid the magazine on the floor and yelled back at Naya. "Thanks but we're not into that yet! Not yet!" Dianna laughed.

"You're so adorable, Lee." Dianna remarked. Lea made a face. "No, I'm not, Miss Agron. Never." She replied back.

"Yes, you are. Aw, you even look so cute while you're trying to look all mad at me…" Dianna said, squeezing Lea's cheek as if she were a child.

"Di, stop it, I'm not a little girl." Lea protested. She wasn't really mad, she was just messing with Dianna. Why does that girl like teasing her so much? "I'm 24 for heavens sake!"

Dianna gave her a peck on the cheek. "Yep, but you're still my baby."

All of a sudden, they heard yelling from the other side of the wall. "DAMMIT, WHERE THE HELL IS LEA NOW? AND DIANNA?" the voice yelled. It was probably the stage manager who wanted them backstage now. "DIANNA AGRON AND LEA MICHELE BEHIND THE STAGE PLEASE!'

"Oh gosh, we should go." Lea said after hearing their names be called. She took Dianna's hand and dragged her out the door. "Wait, my shirt." Dianna said, running back to the couch and grabbing the shirt off one of the cushions.

They arrived backstage with the rest of the cast and got their microphones hooked up on their backs. Dianna hid the shirt on one of her hampers, she didn't have to change her shirt for Born This Way after the first few numbers. Finally, it was showtime. The curtain opened and they made their way to the stage. Dianna was surprised at the amount of people who showed up for their performance in Toronto, there were thousands of fans screaming their names, and it was only the first show! She told herself that she'll be brave enough to wear that "Likes Girls" t-shirt later on stage in front of all these people. She has been looking for unique ways to come out, and she did. She wasn't going to bail out.

Luckily, she had Lea, her now girlfriend that will be with her when things get out of hand. She knew that Lea will be there to console her before the performance of Born This Way. After all, she was coming out for her to prove that she's brave enough to deal with the consequences. She turned her head and saw Lea on her left, winking at her. Dianna winked back and continued to sing and dance on stage, doing what she was supposed to do.

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__: Omg I'm so surprised. I got about 2,000 hits already and 32 people subscribed to this story. I'm not sure if that's alot... but anyway, it really made my day. Thanks so much! This chapter is longer than the previous ones, and I hope you guys enjoy it! :)_

* * *

><p>The cast had a ten minute break before the second part of the show starts. It wasn't actually a break, probably more of an intermission. All they had to do backstage was get their makeup retouched or change into a different outfit if it was necessary. Dianna walked off the stage to the backstage area smiling like an idiot. Once she stepped a foot on the spot where she was sure the audience wouldn't see her, she jumped and cheered "YESSS!" to herself. She didn't care that a majority of her cast mates were staring at her as if she had just lost her mind, she was so overjoyed.<p>

"What's up with Di?" Harry whispered to Amber. She just shrugged. "She's usually not this happy after we finish a number."

"Yeah, that's strange," Amber remarked after she saw Dianna jumping up and down. "I wonder how much coffee she drank today... is she crazy?"

Dianna heard what Amber said. "That's right! You bet I am!" Dianna exclaimed, receiving a shocked glance from Amber. She was definitely crazy. Crazy because she was so happy.

"Alright, she has officially lost her mind." Harry muttered, leaving the two girls alone.

Earlier, Lea had admitted her feelings for her which Dianna returned back. They had a heart to heart conversation and shared two kisses, and the next thing she knew she found herself a new girlfriend. This is what she has been dreaming of since the past year. And she had a chance to come out to the world later via t-shirt. It wasn't a very common way of coming out, in fact, it wasn't at all, but Dianna simply liked the idea. It was simple; she didn't have to do a lot of talking. All she had to do was parade around the stage making sure that people read what her shirt says.

The Born This Way performance is the first song they will be doing after the intermission. Dianna ran to her dressing room to put on the shirt she had 'stolen' from the merchandise table. To her disappointment, Naya was there, already dressed in her "Lebanese" shirt. She was slumped on the couch, trying to put on fake eyelashes. Dianna wanted the shirt to be a surprise. Well, she didn't want the stage managers noticing her different shirt. If she was stopped in her tracks and told to change her shirt, her plan would be sabotaged. Anyway, Naya would probably interrogate her on why she decided to come out like that.

"Nay-Nay?" Dianna called to get the latina's attention.

Naya kept her focus on her reflection in the small mirror she had in hand, not bothering to look up at Dianna. "Yep, what's up?" she greeted back.

"Naya, you're eyelashes are already long. You don't need fake lashes..." Dianna said. Naya shrugged and replied, "I know. I'm just trying these out. I found these in the makeup trailer a few weeks ago, kept it in my purse, and totally forgot about it until I found them today."

Dianna arched an eyebrow. "So you're saying that you stole them from the makeup trailer?" She rather felt amused that she wasn't the only one "stealing" today.

Naya froze then nodded. "That's right. It's just fake lashes. They're everywhere. No big deal." she said casually as she continued to try to put on those fake eyelashes on her eyelids.

"Nay-Nay, stealing is a crime," Dianna said playfully, walking to the hampers and grabbing a pink jacket she usually wore. Dianna left the dressing room and headed to the backstage area where her shirt was, leaving Naya alone in the room. She took her "Likes Girls" shirt from the hamper and walked back to her dressing room.

Dianna shut the door quickly and changed behind the curtain, not wanting Naya to see the shirt to avoid questions. She zipped up her jacket and made sure that it covered the printed words. She walked out of the curtain.

"Lady Di, you don't need to wear that jacket for the next performance." Naya remarked after she noticed that the blonde had a jacket on. Oh, crap, Dianna thought. She was caught. She had to make an excuse... fast.

"Uh, well... I'll take it off once we get on stage. I was just feeling cold." Dianna lied. She knew that she was a terrible liar. Naya eyed her suspiciously.

"Cold? Di, it's like 28 degrees Celsius in here! I'm sweating, aren't you?" Naya said. "What're you hiding?"

Dianna shook her head. "Nothing." she said quietly. She made her way to the door to avoid more questions from Naya. Unfortunately, Naya stopped her before she had a chance to grasp the door handle.

"What's it, Di?" Naya asked. "Is there something you're hiding underneath that jacket?"

Dianna sighed. Obviously, Naya was not going to let her get away with hiding the shirt from her. Slowly, she unzipped her jacket and revealed her shirt that said "Likes Girls" in big letters. "It's time for the world to know," Dianna explained as she observed the latina's shocked expression.

"B-but Ryan... your manager... do they know about this? What about the rest of us?" Naya stammered as she kept her eyes glued on the black letters printed across the blonde's t-shirt.

Dianna shook her head. "They don't. Only you and Lea know about what I'm gonna do on that stage."

"Are you sure that you're gonna be okay after you do this? What will your manager, Fox, and Ryan say?" Naya asked.

Dianna shrugged. "I don't know, Nay. I mean, it's the perfect chance. Coming out via t-shirt is easier than having to say it out loud to the world. Once they see my shirt, they're going to get the point."

Naya nodded. "I admire your bravery, Di. And I wish you luck." she said, followed by a smile. Naya, however, had came out saying that she was attracted to both genders, just like her character who turned out to be a lesbian. The world wasn't surprised, they expected her to be because of her character. A lot of fans are actually happy that she's out; since they shipped Santana and Brittany on the show, they also would love Naya and Heather to be together in real life. "Where did you get that shirt?"

"The merchandise table." Dianna replied casually.

Naya raised an eyebrow. "And you bought it?" Dianna shook her head. "Nah, I just took it off the hanger." she replied.

The Latina punched Dianna lightly on the arm. "See? I'm not the only one stealing." she remarked. "Sneaky, sneaky Dianna."

Dianna smiled back at her and zipped her jacket back up. She headed to the backstage area to get her makeup retouched. Fortunately, there was an empty seat beside Lea. Dianna removed the stack of magazines from the chair and plunked herself on it. She scooted her chair nearer to Lea.

"Guess what I have under this jacket?" she said to Lea. Lea looked up from the magazine she was reading and saw Dianna's reflection beside hers in the mirror in front of her. "Your shirt," she said as she turned her head to face the blonde. Dianna smirked.

"Lee, are you okay with me coming out?" she said all of a sudden. "Would you prefer it more if I waited until you do? I mean, like we come out together when we go public with our relationship."

Lea motioned for the makeup artist to stop for a minute and leave Dianna and her some privacy. "Nah, its fine. I'm okay with you coming out first. Anyway, I'm still not sure if I'm... you know..."

Dianna sighed. "Okay. You're cool with it, I'm glad." she said, leaning her head on Lea's shoulder. Lea smiled and ran her fingers through Dianna's blonde locks. She gave Dianna a gentle kiss on the forehead. Her hair smelled like strawberries, it was as sweet as her personality.

"I'll be there for you, Di. I'll be there when things ever get out of hand." Lea said, wrapping her arm around Dianna's shoulder.

"I'm so glad that I have you, you know?" Dianna sighed. It was ten minutes until the intermission ends. She sat back up and mumbled something to Lea about having to redo her makeup before the show starts again.

When they were done, the cast were told to line up behind the curtain. In a few minutes, Born This Way will start and it was Dianna's time to do what she wanted to do. Slowly, she took off her jacket and laid it on a chair. She chose to hook her microphone on her back herself to avoid any stage assistants recognizing the difference on her shirt.

"Hey," Lea said, approaching Dianna. "You nervous?"

Dianna shook her head. "No. Not at all." she replied. "It's just... in a few minutes the world will know. I'm kinda curious on how they would react. I'm tired of hiding."

Lea encouraged her with a smile. "I love you so much right now, Lady Di. I'd kiss you but there are stage assistants here everywhere. I would when we're alone... or with the cast." she said. "They should know. I'm sure they wouldn't tell Ryan."

"We'll make sure they won't." Dianna said, resting her head on Lea's. All of a sudden, Cory came passing by them.

"Whoa, Di. You changed your shirt." he said, eyeing the shirt with an amused expression. "It really says who you are. Who told you to do so?"

Dianna shyly smoothened her shirt. "No one. In fact, I'm coming out today."

Cory's mouth formed an "O". "Oh," he finally said. "Well, congrats. Today's your day. Good luck." he said again before walking away.

"Well, he took it easy." Lea said to Dianna. After that, a few more of the cast members noticed Dianna's shirt and asked her some questions, her explaining to them that she's doing it as a way to come out. Like Cory, they congratulated her and wished her good luck.

When she saw one of the costume people approaching her, Dianna felt her heartbeat race. She was screwed. The costume assistant was holding Dianna's "Lucy Caboosey" shirt on a hamper. Dianna forgot to hide it in her dressing room so that the costume assistants would be convinced that the shirt she had on was her actual shirt for the performance. If the "Lucy Caboosey" shirt was hiding in her dressing room, they wouldn't find it backstage and will assume that she had it on.

"Miss Agron," she said. "Isn't this your shirt for this number?"

Dianna shook her head. "No it's not. It doesn't matter. I got a shirt on already."

"But miss, this shirt is the one you are required to wear by the directors-"

"I talked to them. It's alright, they're fine with me wearing this shirt." Dianna lied. The costume assistant slowly nodded with an unsure expression and walked away. The performance was going to start really soon anyway.

"Good luck, baby." Lea told her, holding her hand and squeezing it tightly before she walked to her spot behind the curtain. "Be brave. I love you."

"Love you too." Dianna replied with a smile. She took a deep breath. It was time. A few seconds later, the faint sound of cheering got louder and louder as the curtain opened.

Chris, Amber and Jenna were first to enter the center of the stage. After they sang the first part of the lyrics, the rest of the cast entered from behind, showing the words on their shirts with pride. Dianna made sure that the audience could see the words on her shirt clearly. During the dance number, she glanced at Lea who was on the other side of the stage and smiled. Lea smiled back at her.

This is easier than I thought it would be, Dianna thought to herself. She continued to dance and sing through the rest of the song, exiting the stage feeling proud of herself. She knew Lea was too.

* * *

><p>After Born This Way, the rest of the numbers went well. About an hour later, the cast were done with their morning show in Toronto. Since they'd be performing their next two shows at the same place, they didn't have to pack their stuff up from the dressing room. They could go back to their hotel or do anything they want since they had free time until the afternoon show at four p.m.<p>

The cast exited the stage, high-fiving each other. When the rest of the cast headed to their dressing rooms to change their outfits, Lea approached Dianna and gave her a peck on the cheek."So, how do you feel?" Lea asked the blonde as they made their way backstage. "Amazing." Dianna replied. "I feel free. I've done it and there's nothing to hide." Lea nodded and put her arm around Dianna's waist. "I'm proud of you, Di." she told her girlfriend.

"I am too." Dianna replied. She wanted to spend the rest of her day with her girlfriend. "C'mon, do you wanna go shopping after lunch? Or do you wanna go back to the hotel and order room service and watch old movies?"

"Shopping!" Lea said. "Definitely. So... where do you wanna go for lunch?"

Before Dianna could answer, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned her head and saw a panting stage manager running towards her. He was out of breath. He lifted the headphones off his head and opened his mouth to speak. "Miss Agron... Mr. Murphy wants to see you." he said in between breaths.

Lea gave Dianna a worried glance. Dianna looked surprised as well. "Oh, okay. Why is that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. Dianna hoped that she wasn't in trouble. She couldn't be. It could be something else... who knows?

"I have no idea why, Ms Agron. But he would like to see you now." the stage manager replied. "Come with me." he motioned for her to follow him somewhere backstage.

Lea followed Dianna to where the stage manager was taking them. She tugged on Dianna's jacket which was covering her "Likes Girls" t-shirt. They just wore something over their Born This Way outfits for the other performances that followed after.

"Ryan's here? Wasn't he making DVD arrangements with some guys in the hotel?" Lea whispered to her.

Dianna shook her head. "He probably drove here, Lee. It must be something serious if he drove here just to see me. I hope that it's not about the shirt..." she said doubtfully. "You know, it could be something else."

Lea nodded. "It could." she said, still feeling worried. The stage manager took them to an empty room where they kept rolls of cables, spotlights and equipment for the stage. He opened the door, revealing a stone-faced Ryan standing in front of a table behind all the equipment, crossing his arms.

"There you go, Ms Agron." the stage manager said, leaving the two girls alone. Dianna stepped inside the room with Lea by her side. Ryan didn't look happy. In fact, he looked really mad, as if someone ran over his car and wrecked it. He fisted his hands together and furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Dianna in the eye.

"Lea, I'd like to speak with Dianna here... in private." he said, not taking his angry eyes off Dianna. Lea eyed Dianna for a minute, giving her a 'good luck' glance before she left.

After Lea left and shut the door behind her, Ryan stepped closer to Dianna. He looked really mad; it's definitely something wrong she had done. Dianna's heart raced as she watched his expression. She was screwed.

"Take off your jacket, Dianna." Ryan demanded sternly. Dianna gingerly brought her hand up to her jacket zipper, slowly and hesitantly pulling it down.

"TAKE THAT DAMN JACKET OFF NOW!" Ryan roared. Apparently she wasn't fast enough. Dianna felt shocked that he yelled that loud. He was really angry at her. Quickly, she unzipped her jacket and removed it.

Ryan observed the large letters that were printed across her chest. His eyes filled with rage. "How dare you? How dare you pull a stupid stunt like this, huh?" he yelled, pointing his index finger in front of her face. "Are you that stupid to do something like this? WHY?"

Dianna gulped. She just stared at her feet, feeling her heart beat faster and faster. Tears stung her eyes. She was in deep trouble.

All of a sudden, Ryan banged his fist on the table. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled, slapping her hard across her face.

Dianna brought her hand up to the reddening spot on her cheek. It hurt like hell, making the tears in her eyes thicker. She felt a sharp pain on the spot where he had slapped her. That's all it took before she dissolved into sobs.

"Fuck you, Di. I have no idea where you got that fucking shirt, but I'm really angry right now. You just crossed the line! I told you about what you weren't supposed to do!" Ryan said in frustration. "Guess what? You're in really, really, REALLY big trouble."

_Uh oh. What will happen next? How did Ryan find out about Dianna's stunt so quickly? Who told him? What will he do next?_

_I'm planning to involve Dianna's manager in the next chapters, but I'm not sure if her manager is a he or a she. Does anyone know? If you do could you guys please tell me? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!_

_-Valerie_


	4. Chapter 4

_**thetamarine**__**- Yeah, he totally did. Ryan's a meanie in this story… I didn't know if Dianna could sue him because here in Indonesia slapping your employees is pretty much legal lol… but thanks for telling me **_

_**ArantxaVF**__** – Dianna wore the shirt in the night show? Oh… I didn't know that. Tumblr said that she wore in in the morning but idk. Thanks for telling me that her manager's a she btw. **_

_**BabyTigerVampire**__** – Yep, it was definitely emotional. This chapter is as well :D thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Enjoy this chap! Reviews please!**_

* * *

><p><em>Ryan observed the large letters that were printed across her chest. His eyes filled with rage. "How dare you? How dare you pull a stupid stunt like this, huh?" he yelled, pointing his index finger in front of her face. "Are you that stupid to do something like this? WHY?"<em>

_Dianna gulped. She just stared at her feet, feeling her heart beat faster and faster. Tears stung her eyes. She was in deep trouble._

_All of a sudden, Ryan banged his fist on the table. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled, slapping her hard across her face._

_Dianna brought her hand up to the reddening spot on her cheek. It hurt like hell, making the tears in her eyes thicker. She felt a sharp pain on the spot where he had slapped her. That's all it took before she dissolved into sobs._

_"Fuck you, Di. I have no idea where you got that fucking shirt, but I'm really angry right now. You just crossed the line! I told you about what you weren't supposed to do!" Ryan said in frustration. "Guess what? You're in really, really, REALLY big trouble."_

Ryan calmed down a little after he gave Dianna a long, long lecture on "foolish coming-out acts during inappropriate times".

"Why did you decide to pull a stunt like that, Di? Hmm? What was your fucking reason?" Ryan asked sternly. "You fucking know that I specifically told you that the world knowing would be bad for the show!"

"I-I... was... tryin... t-to... c-cm out..." Dianna replied quietly in between sobs. If she wasn't in this situation, she would laugh out loud when she recognized that Ryan used the word 'fuck' a lot in so many different ways when he gets mad.

Ryan crossed his arms and looked at her angrily. "WHY? Why now? Couldn't you wait?"

After a few moments of silence, Ryan raised up his voice. "Couldn't you fucking wait, Dianna? COULDN'T YOU?" he yelled. "Stop crying and listen to me! You're such a crybaby! I didn't slap you that hard!"

Dianna wiped the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She wanted to stop crying but she couldn't; it wasn't really the painful sting on her cheek, but him yelling that harshly at her plus all the hurtful names he called her was the reason probably why. But Ryan was wrong, he did slap her hard enough to leave a red mark on her cheek. She doesn't know what to do anymore. What will Ryan do because of what she did? She felt that everything was all her fault. She got herself in this damn mess.

"I k-know." Dianna managed to say. "I j-just thought that it was the perfect t-time... t-the shirt c-could say it all..." Gosh, she hated stuttering like this. Crying makes her end up like a blubbering mess.

"PERFECT TIME?" Ryan raised his voice. "What the hell? I TOLD you! After season THREE!"

"I'm s-sorry..." Dianna muttered, trying to hold back a sob. Ryan ran his hand through his bald head and sighed. "You know, you just might have ruined the show's image, Di." he said surprisingly quieter this time.

Dianna nodded wistfully. "I know. I'm sorry... it's my fault..." she apologized, although she strongly disagreed to what Ryan said. Wasn't Glee about acceptance? Or accepting who you really are and showing it with pride without anything to hide? She wondered why Ryan didn't want her to come out before the show ends. Was it because Quinn was supposed to be straight? She didn't want to say anything about her disagreement. Dianna didn't want to get slapped again for the second time.

"It's totally your fault." Ryan said coldly. "Now, don't you ever think that you can pull a stunt like that again after I told you not to come out! Ya didn't think I was serious? I was definitely serious."

"I'm not stupid, Dianna. You are if you thought that I wouldn't find out, or if you thought that I wouldn't mind. You even had the courage to LIE to that costume assistant about the shirt! I did NOT say that I was fine with you wearing that "Likes Girls" shirt of yours." Ryan continued to rant. "The costume assistant called me. She told me that you weren't wearing your "Lucy Caboosey" shirt and told me that instead, it said "Likes Girls." I was angry. I drove here from the hotel to give you a talk."

"I learned my lesson, Ryan. I won't do that ever again." Dianna said, hoping that the man would let her out of this stuffy room as soon as possible. She wanted to get out of here and just cry her eyes out in the bathroom.

"Huh. How can we so sure of that?" Ryan said. "I'm gonna call your manager, Dianna. I'm not going to let the viewers of our show believe that you're gay. We'll work this out. Shannon will fly here from L.A, she'll be here at around 6, that's after the afternoon show, understand? Look how much trouble you caused us by just one stupid act!"

Dianna nodded, longing to get out of the door. She really didn't feel like going shopping anymore. She just needed to get herself together in her hotel room. Her cheek still hurts really bad. Ryan sighed and ran his hand through his bald head. He still looked quite angry, although his expression showed that he was trying his best to cool off. Suddenly, he cocked his head to the side and glanced at Dianna's shirt.

"Where did you get that shirt anyway?"

Dianna avoided looking at him in the eye. "Um... the merchandise table?" she said. Ryan nodded.

"You know what? I'm really confused right now. Everything's too much. This was such a motherfucking day, thanks a lot. Just... get outa here, Dianna." he said sternly. "I've had enough of reprimanding you today, just because of that stupid stunt you pulled... ugh. I'm blaming you if this show's image gets ruined, Agron."

Dianna immediately made a bolt for the door. She felt like crying, and she blamed herself for being so sensitive. What was she thinking? She should have known how Ryan would react. Once she stepped out, she let go of her bottom lip she had been biting so hard on. She wiped the stray tears from her eyes and cheeks. Dianna ran to her dressing room, quickly taking off her "Likes Girls" shirt and putting on a shirt she had in her bag. She changed into her knee-length pants from the super tight jeans she had to wear for the show. Dianna made her way to the door, avoiding eye contact with Naya.

However, Naya noticed Dianna's sort of mad expression as she walked to the door. "What's up with you?" she asked. The blonde shrugged as if nothing was eating her inside.

"Nothin'." Dianna muttered.

Naya eyed her suspiciously. "Oh really?" she asked. "Did you get caught by the saleslady who runs the merchandise table for stealing?" she joked.

Naya had brought up that shirt and that was all it took before Dianna burst into tears. Naya immediately noticed her face and quickly came to her aid, dragging her to the couch.

"Sorry."

"S'not your fault..." Dianna said. Naya continued to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back. "R-R-Ryan knows."

"That asshole. I could tell he yelled at you, did he?" Naya said. Dianna nodded miserably. "Should I get Lea?"

"Yes, please." Naya made her way out of the dressing room. A few minutes later, Lea appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, baby." she said after she saw Dianna curled up on the couch, crying her eyes out. She gently sat herself down beside the blonde. "Hey, do you wanna talk about it? I think I know what might have happened..."

Dianna shook her head. "L-later, okay? Please. Can we just go to the hotel?" she said quietly. "I really need someone right now."

Lea nodded, pressing a kiss on Dianna's forehead. "Cmon, let's go." she said, handing Dianna her things. The two walked out of the dressing room, hand in hand. Lea mouthed a thank you to Naya on her way out.

"Achele is so on..." Naya muttered to herself, watching Lea and Dianna walk together romantically to the elevators.

* * *

><p>Lea watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully on the bed in her hotel room. She ran her hand through her blonde locks and kissed her gently on the cheek. She couldn't believe what Ryan did to her. He made her cry, he blamed her for coming out and he even slapped her. That bastard! Dianna had the right to come out if she wanted to, it was her own life, and Ryan doesn't have the right to control it. Dianna spent the previous two hours telling Lea what happened in that room. She stopped crying, but Lea could tell that Dianna was really disappointed in herself. She told her continuously that it was not her fault; Ryan was just being an asshole. Anyway, the two also ordered Chinese takeout and watched some old movies together. Lea told Dianna to get some rest because she was probably exhausted from the crying she did earlier, and from the session of making out she did with Lea for half an hour. That was Lea's idea of cheering her up.<p>

Dianna didn't hesitate; she fell asleep immediately. Lea was enjoying their time in the hotel because she got to stare at Dianna as she slept. She found it cute, the way she slept curled up in a ball. However, she noticed the red mark on Dianna's left cheek. It faded into a pinkish color though, but clearly it just says how hard Ryan had slapped her. It mad her mad. If he wanted to yell at her, fine, but using his physical powers can get him in trouble. Lea thought of suing him.

She couldn't imagine how painful it must have been for Dianna. She knew that her cheek probably didn't hurt now, but she wanted to be sure. Slowly, she tiptoed to where her suitcase was and removed the pile of clothes that covered the many things she had brought from home. She dug around for the pain relieving cream she brought from home. Lea was of course a prepared girl. She brings everything from meds to duct tape every time she goes travelling.

She lay down beside Dianna and squirted a little bit of the cream in her finger. Gently, she wiped it on the red mark on Dianna's cheek, hoping that it'll sooth the pain. As Lea was about to spread it around the mark, Dianna's eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep, Di." Lea said, the blob of cream still visible on her finger.

"Lee-Lee, what're you doing?" Dianna mumbled sleepily, bringing up her hand to wipe the cold substance she felt on her cheek. Lea grasped Dianna's hand and laid it back on the bed.

"No, no." Lea said to her. "Don't touch it. I'm trying to make you feel better, okay? Does it still hurt?"

Dianna shook her head. "I don't need it, Lee." she mumbled, repositioning herself on the bed. "It's not like I fell off a chair or something."

"Yeah, yeah." Lea said, settling herself on the bed beside her girlfriend. Dianna had closed her eyes earlier, but she opened them again when she felt Lea climb on the bed beside her.

"You gonna sleep with me?" Dianna asked quietly. Lea stared at her weirdly and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "What exactly do you mean by 'sleep'?" she asked, laughing quietly. "No, never mind. I get what you mean."

Dianna giggled. "Can we cuddle?" she asked all of a sudden. Lea smirked, why was se so cute? She moved herself closer to Dianna and wrapped her arm around her. Lea snuggled her head on Dianna's neck. "Better?"

"Way better. Good night, Lea." Dianna smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too, Di. It's not exactly nighttime, by the way." the brunette replied before dozing off to sleep. She felt really comfortable in this position, with Dianna close to her. The two remained asleep in that position for an hour, not knowing that they have to be heading off to the theatre in thirty minutes.

Naya and Heather walked around the eighth floor of the hotel, cups of coffee in hand, pacing around as they talked. "I'm telling you, Heather. Achele is so on." Naya said all of a sudden.

"A shell?" Heather asked in confusion. Naya shook her head. "No, Heather. I meant Achele. You know, Agron and Michele? Dianna and Lea?" she said.

"Oh, I get what you mean. That is an interesting pairing name." Heather said. "So, what about them?"

"They're going out together. No lie. I caught them making out in the dressing room." Naya said with a smile. "I knew they wouldn't deny it."

Heather looked confused. "So Lea's gay now?"

Naya shrugged. "I don't know." she said. "But whatever, they're so cute together! At first Dianna was bawling her eyes out and then Lea was being such a good girlfriend, trying to comfort her and all."

"Achele and Heya. A shell and Hey Ya." Heather repeated Naya and her pairing name and Lea and Dianna's and what words they sounded like. "We have cool ship names, babe."

Naya laughed. "Totally. Hey, where are they anyway? Aren't we supposed to be down in fifteen minutes?"

Heather nodded. "Let's find them. C'mon," she said, grabbing Naya's hand. They headed to Lea's hotel room and knocked on the door. Even after three minutes, there was no response. "They're probably making out on there." Heather remarked.

The two continued to bang the door, forgetting that they could just call Lea with their cell phones.

* * *

><p>Dianna woke up to the sound of banging on the door. She realized that they have to be downstairs in a few minutes. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and shook Lea awake. "Baby, wake up. Someone's at the door." she said.<p>

Lea was clearly awake but she didn't want to open her eyes. "You go get it," she mumbled sleepily. "I'm tired."

Dianna laughed at sleepy Lea and walked to the door. It sounded like Naya and Heather outside. She peeked through the little hole on the door. Sure enough, it was them. They were yelling things to Lea from outside the room. "Dammit, Lea. Are you there or not?" she heard Naya yell.

She grasped the door handle and looked at them straight in the eye. "What do you guys want?" she asked. The two looked surprised. It wasn't Lea who answered the door.

"Hey, Dianna. We were just here to tell you that we're supposed to be downstairs in a few." Heather said, noticing Dianna's messed up hair and sleepy expression.

"Yeah, thanks. You should have just called." Dianna replied.

"Good point. Anyway, where's Lea?" Naya asked. Dianna pointed on the bed. "Asleep." she answered. "Do me a favor and wake her up, would you?"

Naya and Heather walked to the bed. Naya grabbed a pillow and started hitting Lea on the head, and Heather did the same. "Wake up, sleepy head. We gotta be downstairs in a few." Heather sang until Lea was awake.

"Damn it! I'm awake, okay?" Lea shot up from the bed, rubbing her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." she grabbed her bag and followed Dianna and the two outside to door.

The cast met up downstairs and headed to the same place where they performed in the morning show. They were getting ready for their show at four p.m. Ryan was there, keeping his eyes open and watching every move Dianna made, which kind of creeped her out. Ryan wanted to make sure that she wouldn't do something 'stupid' this time. She overheard him talking to her manager on the phone. Obviously, Shannon was going to be here in a few hours. This is going to be a long day, Dianna thought to herself.

_Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for not updating quickly… I had to go on vacation WITHOUT internet. It was torture. To make up for that, this chapter will involve some Drunk!Lea, more Heya and is also extra-long. I wrote some of this chapter on my iphone so it's not really that good. I'm sorry if it sucks. On the other hand, so much Achele and Heya action happened this week! In the Dublin show Di picked Lea up and spun her around… and in one of the skits Naya and Heather kissed on the lips...gahh, tumblr has exploded. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The afternoon show went well. Even with Ryan lurking around, Dianna still had fun. Before Born This Way, she felt a pang of regret as she picked up the shirt they prepared for her in her dressing room. Her "Likes Girls" shirt was mysteriously missing from the pile with her jeans. She jokingly thought that a cop found it after the saleslady recognized it missing from the merchandise, and Dianna didn't even pay for it. Only a few hours ago, she felt really confident to go up on stage wearing a "Likes Girls" shirt as a form of coming out. Not long after, she was harshly reprimanded by one vicious Ryan Murphy. She stirred up some trouble; Ryan had told the FOX guys and insisted that her manager should fly here to work out some things to fix what she had caused. But whatever, Lea had told her countless times that she did nothing wrong; it was her life and Ryan has no right to control it. "You need to stand up for yourself more, Di." Lea had said. "Defend yourself, because if you don't, Ryan's gonna think that he's got all the power." By the time they were done with the show, Ryan coldly walked past her and informed her that her manager has arrived in the airport.<p>

"Your manager's here." he said with a stern voice. "We will discuss this issue and we will fix this problem you caused, understand?"

Dianna nodded. Ryan gave her an approving look before continuing. "And you WILL do whatever it takes to fix it. No buts, I know how sneaky you are, that's how you got this problem started. No altering it. Do you understand me?" he said. Ryan was never treated her that harsh before, besides today.

"I understand," she replied. Dianna turned her head and saw Lea standing near a corner with an expression that clearly said that she wanted to kill Ryan for being that mean to her girlfriend. She mentally laughed in her head but stopped when Ryan began speaking to her again.

"Stay in your hotel room, no going out. Shannon and I will talk to you there where we'll work things out." he continued. "Oh, and by the way, if you're missing from your room, you will receive punishment from _moi_." Ryan pointed his index finger at her and left, presumably to the parking lot. His instructions were so strict and specific, she felt like she was in the military. He usually greeted her with a smile or a simple "Hello,", but since her stunt really pissed him off she assumed that he'll continue to treat her like that forever. She suppressed the urge to punch Ryan on the face, because he deserves it.

Lea walked to her side and handed Dianna her bag. "Let's go to the hotel?" she asked. Dianna nodded and mumbled a neglectful "okay".

"You seem tired," the brunette added. "Do you wanna go for coffee? I mean, I don't think that you'll be able to survive the night show, Di."

"No, Lee. I'm just really upset and confused about everything." Dianna interjected. Lea could see a mixture of regret, anger and hurt in her eyes. "I gotta stay in my hotel room when Shannon and Ryan come. Or else I'll 'receive punishment'."

Lea nodded. "Oh, okay. Do you want me to stay in with you?" she asked, hoping that her girlfriend will feel better. "Sure, I guess." Dianna replied quietly, walking to the elevators, not bothering to wait for Lea or even take her hand like she usually does. Lea furrowed her eyebrows and followed her from behind. Something was definitely bothering her. Obviously it was because she was in trouble, but she wanted to know what Ryan had said to her that made her upset.

"Dianna, wait up!" she called from the back. The blonde turned her back and looked at her. "Are you okay? You usually never act like this unless you're sick... or towards the paps."

"Do you think I'm okay?" Dianna said. "Ryan's such an asshole."

Lea never heard the blonde swear like that before. Actually, Dianna almost never used those words.

Dianna sighed. "I'm sorry. I just..." she apologized. "Everything's too much. I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay." Lea said, taking her hand. "Do you need anything too cheer yourself up? If you wanna make out….?" She added flirtatiously. Making out with her earlier in the hotel definitely cheered her up a little.

Dianna shook her head. "No, Lea. I can't. If we get caught then I'll just be in bigger trouble."

"Oh, okay. Wanna watch more old movies? Audrey Hepburn? Whatever to cheer you up, Di. I really don't like seeing you like this." Lea offered. Her girlfriend was clearly having a bad day and if she could try and fix it, she should.

"Not today, I don't think that anything will cheer me up." Dianna replied quickly. Lea frowned, why was Dianna not her usual self? "Dianna, what the hell did Ryan say to you?" she asked.

"The usual." Dianna replied bluntly.

Lea frowned. "Then why are you so upset? Please, baby, I can try to make you feel better."

"I'm just… worried. I'll be fine. Lea, don't worry, okay?" Dianna sighed, caressing her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Lea asked. Dianna just nodded and put on her heart shaped sunglasses, turning on her phone.

"Are you sure you're okay Di?" Lea asked once more, tugging Dianna's hand. "You seem so out of it…"

"For heavens sake, Lea!" Dianna snapped. "Just don't worry about me. Nothing can cheer me up because I'm going to be confronted by my damn manager and Ryan! At least for today. Just... stop bringing up suggestions to cheer me up because it's not gonna work. I just need some space, okay?" Dianna crossed her arms and waited for the elevator to open.

Lea stared at Dianna for a moment, shocked and hurt. Never has Dianna ever talked to her like that. Has she gone beyond the line? If Dianna didn't want to be cheered up then she should not have asked any more questions. "Okay, I'm sorry." Lea apologized, walking away to use the stairs instead to give Dianna the alone time she wanted.

"Lea..." the blonde said, grabbing her arm before she reached the stairs. Lea just continued to walk down the stairs, not bothering to look back. Dianna assumed that she was angry because of how she snapped at her earlier. "Lea, look at me."

The brunette turned back and looked at Dianna straight in the eye. "What? You wanted space, now you have it." she said before turning back and taking steps down the stairs.

Dianna tugged her arm harder. "Lea... I'm sorry." she apologized, hoping that her girlfriend will understand. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I'm just really in a bad mood. Please understand. Please forgive me, I really regret it. Lea, please."

After a few moments of silence, Lea turned back and spoke. "Okay," she said, talking Dianna's hand. "I get it, you're not up to doing anything. But if you want some space, then I'll give it to you."

"Not like that." Dianna explained, pulling off her sunglasses. "I meant that I needed a break from all the questions. Not from you, I just really don't wanna talk about it. It's been a hard day."

"Then why did you have to talk to me like that? I had a feeling that you clearly didn't want my company." Lea asked, facing the blonde.

"You asked if I wanted you to stay with me in my room, and I said yes. If I said yes, does it look like that I didn't want your company?"

"You were talking to me like you how you usually never do. I had a feeling that you didn't want me, like as if I wasn't your girlfriend." Lea said. "You know, I care about you so much, Di. I was just trying to help you. But clearly you didn't want it."

Dianna shook her head. "Lea... just stop."

"What? Am I annoying you? I think I did when you responded to my questions in such a neglectful way."

Dianna shook her head. "I don't like fighting with you, Lee. I know that you were just trying to make me feel better, and it was my fault that I was moody to you. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Please, Lea." Dianna added when Lea didn't answer. "Please, baby. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. We'll get coffee if you want to. Look, I appreciated you trying to cheer me up, Lea. You're an amazing girlfriend and you know that, okay?" she begged.

Minutes later, Lea's lips turned up into a smile. She did some thinking. Maybe Dianna was right, she was just trying to help. Dianna just apologized, and she shouldn't say anything else that may cause them to fight. "Coffee? If we're going to Starbucks, then yes, I accept your apology." she joked. Dianna smiled.

"Yes, baby. We're going to Starbucks." she said. Lea climbed back up the stairs and tugged Dianna's hand. "Okay, then let's go!" she said.

Dianna raised up an eyebrow. "Seriously, Lee. It just takes coffee to get you to forgive me?"

Lea nodded. "Kind of. Well, I just realized that I was overacting. You were right. I shouldn't be upset with you, you were just having a bad day, that's all. I understand." she said. "And you have to accept my apology too. I'm sorry for taking this too far. We shouldn't fight, especially when we're only together for less than twelve hours."

"Of course I accept your apology. I love you, Lee-Lee." Dianna replied. "I don't wanna lose you."

"Me too," Lea said, pulling Dianna into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." she breathed out.

"It's okay." Dianna said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lea said, pulling her into a kiss, an 'I'm glad we made up' kiss. Dianna didn't pull back although she was aware that they were kissing in the middle of a staircase.

"Let's go, I thought you wanted to go to Starbucks." Dianna said after two minutes of kissing. Lea nodded and they walked back to the elevator. The two went in the elevator and arrived at the ground floor, walking hand in hand to the nearest Starbucks. They stopped handholding when there were paparazzi swarming them. Dianna, especially was really annoyed. They were two feet away from her, snapping God knows how many pictures of her face. The flashes blinded her eyes, and that put her in a worse mood. She thanked God that she had security and her heart-shaped sunglasses, although the paps still managed to annoy her.

After getting coffee, they rode a taxi back to the hotel. As they were making their way to the elevators in the lobby, Dianna spotted a minimart on a corner. Something behind the glass door caught her eye. She let go of Lea's hand. "Lee, hold on a sec." Dianna said, walking to the minimart. Confused, Lea followed behind her girlfriend until she got to the glass door. She saw Dianna picking up a bottle of wine. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Dianna, no." Lea said, grabbing the bottle from Dianna's hands.

Dianna eyes her in confusion. "Why not?" she asked. Lea shook her head. "Dianna, are you seriously thinking of drinking before out night show? Don't you think that that's a little dangerous?" Lea said. "Blame it on the alchohol…?" she added, reminding Dianna about the lesson in one of Glee's episodes.

"Come on, Lee. I'm stressed." Dianna begged. "It's just wine. Please, baby?" she added with puppy dog eyes.

"Baby, I thought you said _nothing_ could cheer you up." Lea reminded her. Dianna shook her head. "It's not… this is just a distraction." She explained. "Pwease, Lee-Lee?"

Lea couldn't resist the cuteness of the expression her girlfriend was giving her in order to convince her to let her drink. She giggled. "Alright." she finally said.

Dianna cheered and headed to the cashier. "Maybe we should call Naya and Heather to join us!" she said. Before Lea could stop her, Dianna pulled out her phone and called Naya's number.

"Nay-Nay! I brought some wine… do you wanna join us? No, I meant you and Heather… yes, Naya, before the show… what's the big deal?" Dianna spoke to Naya through the phone. "Yes? Great! Meet me and Lea in my room, okay? Bye!"

Lea gritted her teeth. "Naya and Heather? Seriously, Di? Are you turning this into a drinking party?"

"Why not?" Dianna asked. "I bet you're going to be the first one getting drunk, Lea. As usual."

Lea crossed her arms. "Nope. Absolutely not, Drunkgron." She said. "I am not going to let myself get drunk before a show."

"Relax, Lea. The show starts in a few hours. We'll be fine." Dianna told her. She grabbed a few more bottles from the stand and headed to the cashier. Since there was no stopping Dianna from her 'drinking party', Lea might as well make some fun out of it. She took two bottles of her favorite wine and laid them on the cashier's table. After paying, they headed to Dianna's room.

Heather was already waiting for them in the front of the door. "Naya went to get more bottles." She explained after she saw the two. "She assumed that you were holding a drinking party, right Di?"

Lea sighed. "Somehow." she mumbled. When Dianna unlocked the door, Naya came running to them with bottles of more alcoholic beverages in hand. "Sorry I'm late." she apologized, clearly out of breath. Dianna shook her head. "You're not late," she said. "We were just getting started."

All together, they had about 10 bottles of different brands. They were chilling on the soft carpet below the bed, sipping wine, eating chips, and talking to each other. At first, Lea didn't agree to the idea of drinking before they had a show but she was soon amazed by the tastes of the different brands of alcohol they had brought all together. She drank about four bottles already, and was giggling drunkly at Dianna's side. The blonde smirked at how much her girlfriend was intoxicated. She drank quite a lot of alcohol, while Dianna only had a few bottles. She wasn't that drunk, just a little woozy. Well, probably she was starting to.

"Lee-Lee, I thought you said that you didn't wanna get drunk." Dianna reminded her as Lea caressed her cheek.

"Yeahhh, but alcohol is just sooo good, right Di?" she said intoxicatingly. She leaned her head on Dianna's shoulder. "You're pretty…." she remarked out of nowhere.

"Thanks?" Dianna asked. Lea giggled and snuggled herself closer to her girlfriend. She cupped her face in her hands. "You're so pretty I really really wanna kiss you right now, Agron…" Lea went on and on.

Dianna smirked and turned her head. She saw Naya seated on Heather's lap, the two heavily making out. She knew that Heather wasn't drunk; she barely drank a whole glass. Naya had three and was already half-wasted. "Go ahead, Lea." Dianna said before Lea dove in, kissing her passionately. She forgot that she told Lea about being afraid of getting caught by Ryan. She was such in a alcohol-fueled haze she just pushed all her thoughts away and kissed Lea back.

Forty-five minutes passed. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Naya said. Heather was desperately trying her best to get the wine bottle out of Lea's reach. Dianna flinched at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She panicked because she knew that it was Ryan.

"Naya, don't open it! Wait!" she yelled before the latina could grasp the door handle. She was starting to get drunk that she almost forgot that Ryan was going to see her. She only realized it when he knocked on her door. That helped her sober a bit. Quickly, she grabbed all the bottles of wine they had and stuffed them under the bed. Her head felt woozy; she felt that the world was spinning.

Naya unlocked the door and revealed a stern looking Ryan holding several document pages. Dianna's manager, Shannon was standing behind him. They were back from the airport. Shannon has been Dianna's manager ever since her ex Alex Pettyfer made her fire her old one. She was a middle aged woman with auburn hair and a creepy expression that scared others. When she was stressed, she took pills. "Naya, I'd like to see Dianna please." Ryan said, tapping his foot.

"Someone's not in a good mood." Naya mumbled, half drunk. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and welcomed himself inside the room. He was met with Heather, Lea and Dianna who were sitting near the bed. Lea was giggling drunkly and Heather was telling her to knock it off.

"Girls, out now. We'd like to speak to Dianna in private." he said, motioning for the three girls to get out of the room. Dianna could tell by his expression that he knew that Lea was either high or drunk. Since he looked really mad, they didn't protest and just nodded, showing themselves out of the room.

When the door slammed shut, leaving Dianna, her manager and Ryan in the room, Ryan handed her the papers that he has been holding onto the whole time. Shannon merely suggested that they talk on the bed instead of standing up on the floor.

"What's this?" Dianna asked, scanning through the typed bullets on the paper. It made her dizzier, she shouldn't have drank too much. She was sure if she continued to read, she'll end up upchucking all over the floor.

Shannon cleared her throat. "Um, those are the possible consequences Ryan told me to type that may occur after you pulled that stunt." she explained as she watched Dianna squint at the small fonts on the paper. "There are three other pages, if you want to read them."

"Oh, okay." Dianna replied, rubbing her eyes to clear her dizziness. 'New viewers may believe that Quinn is gay' and 'Fandom assumes she is in a secret relationship with Lea Michele' were two of the dozens of consequences that were printed on the first page.

"Dianna, are you okay? You look a little flushed." Ryan commented. "What have you been doing before we came here?"

"I'm fine, Ryan." Dianna responded. Informing him that she has been drinking a few bottles can really piss him off. She should have done a better job of hiding the bottles because she saw Ryan caught a glimpse of one of them sticking out of the bed.

"Alcohol." Ryan remarked after he saw what he saw. Dianna had been drinking, that explained her flushed expression. "How nice."

All of a sudden, Shannon spoke up. "This is serious, Dianna." she said. "You sneakily wore that shirt on stage, for whatever your motivations were without consulting any of us first. And we can't have that. Do you realize that this is Hollywood? You are judged for what you show and do!"

Dianna nodded. Here comes another tough situation she had to face. "Shannon, that's why I did that. I wanted the world to know. It seemed like a perfect chance." she explained. Shannon cocked her head in confusion.

"What the hell is she talking about?" she asked Ryan. Ryan just sighed and glanced at Dianna. "She was talking about coming out, Shannon." he explained.

Shannon's eyes widened. "You're not serious are you, Dianna?"

Dianna nodded slowly. God, she was really in trouble. "Yeah, I am." she answered. Shannon let out an exasperated breath. "So, you're gay now? I thought that you were dating that caveman-looking dude that was also you costar." she asked.

"Alex? I never actually loved him. And it wasn't my idea too. It was kinda PR." Dianna explained. "Besides, he was verbally abusive. He was just my gay beard."

Shannon facepalmed herself. Ryan leaned closer to her and rubbed her back. "Calm down, Shan." he told her. Shannon shook her head. "How can we possibly calm down, Ryan? She's not even taking this seriously! Look at her! She seems so chill about all this she caused." Shannon panicked. "I need my pills!"

Ryan eyed Dianna for a moment. "I know, at least Dianna regrets it." he said. "She was even crying when I confronted her. And trust me, dealing with that was super hard..."

Dianna was sick of the two talking to each other as If she wasn't present in the room. She decided to speak up for herself. "You slapped me, Ryan." she said, defending herself, as Lea told her to do earlier.

"That's all I did." Ryan answered bluntly. Dianna sighed and fought back the urge to scream and punch him on the face. She really needed Lea with her right now.

Shannon stared at her watch. "Alright! We don't have much time, do we? We should get to work." she said with fake enthusiasm. "Dianna, get your laptop."

Dianna walked to the table and plugged off the charger from her MacBook. She picked it up and laid it on the bed, opening the screen. "What now?"

Shannon whispered something to Ryan which was inaudible to Dianna. Ryan nodded his head and told her to go ahead. "Look online for comments that were written about your shirt. Or about you this morning." she told Dianna. She turned back to Ryan and said, "This is what I make my clients do all the time."

Dianna opened her web browser and loaded Google quickly. "What do I type?" she asked. Ryan sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't play stupid, Agron. You should know better." he mumbled. Dianna sighed and typed '_dianna agron likes girls shirt glee live toronto' _on the search bar and pressed the enter key. Recent sites appeared on her screen, the most being the forum that shipped Lea and her together. Dianna slowly opened each site in a new tab and read the comments carefully.

_ "Really, dianna, really?"_

___  
><em>_ "See I knew that she was a lesbian! The fandom has exploded!"_

_ "Did something happen to Lucy Caboosey?"_

_ "LESBIAN!"_

_ "She finally came out after all these years. When's Lea going to?"_

_ "Yess! Hope that Lea and her would go out in public now!"_

_ "So is Quinn supposed to be gay now?"_

Ryan leaned closer to her and read the comments and smirked in a sarcastic way. "Way to go, Dianna. Nice job." he whispered angrily. Dianna felt her eyes fill with tears for the umpteenth time during the day. She felt angry, regretful and worried at the same time. She did what she did for a reason; and Ryan just comes in and tells her to change it and make people get another meaning of why she did it. But if she didn't wear that shirt, she wouldn't be in this situation right now. Ryan was mad; and she was afraid that he might want to fire her sometime in season three, he was totally unpredictable. Lea was there the whole time to comfort her and she told her that she needed to stand up for herself more. And she was right.

"You know what, Ryan? I don't care what the people would think of me. Isn't this show about accepting who you are? Who cares if I'm gay and Quinn isn't? Is that a problem for you?" Dianna said, defending herself. "Is it that big of a deal?"

Ryan's eyes filled with rage. "Don't you dare talk back like that! I have tried my best trying to fix this ridiculous mess you made, flying your manager and all. And you don't appreciate it, huh?" he said in he most stern voice. "You don't care about the consequences because you're stupid, Dianna. And if you think you aren't, then you should be aware. This is for your own good, Agron. Trust me."

"I am aware of those consequences, Ryan. That's why I did it! I wanted the world to know and you shouldn't be concerned! You're only concerned of the show, not for my own good!" Dianna protested.

Meanwhile, Shannon was watching he heated conversation between the two with her eyes open wide, digging around her handbag for pills that she often drowned in when she was stressed. "Why don't we calm down and take a breather?" she suggested, hoping that the slight yelling will stop. "Dianna, there is no need to start crying. I think you've done quite enough of that for the day." she remarked as she plopped two anti-depressant pills in her mouth.

"I admit, Lady Di, that that's quite true. But 'your own good' also involves the show's image! Do you wanna know why?" Ryan yelled furiously. "If you can't deal with this and you keep on acting stupid, you're out of my show."

"What?" Dianna breathed out. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Ryan nodded and crossed his arms. "You heard me, Agron. You piss me off like that, you're out." He said casually, watching Dianna's face crumple.

"Ryan, you can't be serious. So I already pissed you off… do I have to leave?" Dianna asked nervously. Ryan just nodded, glancing at Shannon who was emptying her almost-empty bottle of pills for more anti depressants to take. Watching Dianna's reaction would make her even more stressed.

Ryan grasped Shannon's hand that was holding the bottle of pills to prevent her from overdosing. "Dianna, ONLY if you can't deal with this. Once you screw up and make those viewers believe that you are actually gay, I'm kicking you out off Glee. No buts, you disappointed me enough. That will be your final punishment if it happens." He explained. "Do you understand me?"

Dianna gulped. "I understand." she replied. Getting kicked out of Glee? That would be a good thing, right? Getting rid of Ryan and all. WRONG. That wouldn't be a good thing at all. She'll miss hanging out with her friends… and LEA. Oh God, Lea. Dianna sees her most of the time on set, since their filming schedule is really tight. She just couldn't let herself get kicked out of Glee. She _can't._

Shannon stared at Dianna's perplexed expression and the tears that were filling up her eyes. "Dianna, don't cry. We'll get though this but you HAVE to cooperate with it, okay?" she said after she calmed down a bit. Ryan threw the bottle of antidepressants into the trash can. Shannon eyed him distastefully.

"Okay." Dianna sniffled. Ryan opened his mouth to say something to mock her but Shannon stopped him before he had a chance to speak. "Dianna, how do you usually interact with your fans?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, she does it all the time, Shannon. Dianna always interacts with her fans nicely, oh so nicely, and she's wasting her own time. And that's not normal." Ryan rudely interjected.

Shannon shook her head and retrieved back her pills from the trash can. "Oh please, Ryan. She was just trying to be kind." she said as she dusted off the dirt from her antidepressants. "If she's kind, there will be more positive feedback from the people."

"Shannon, that is disgusting." Ryan remarked after he saw Shannon take back her pills from the trash can. Shannon ignored him and faced Dianna, who looked like she was about to have an emotional breakdown.

"So Di, how do you talk with your fans?" she asked.

"T-Tumblr." Dianna muttered. Shannon stared at the bookmarked page in Dianna's web browser. She walked closer to Ryan and tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes, Tumblr!" Shannon exclaimed. "So Dianna, you've once apologized for the GQ controversy, am I right?"

Dianna opened her mouth to speak but Ryan cut her off. "Yep, she did. And she sent an angry essay rambling about why people keep asking about her and Pettyfer's relationship…" he interrupted. Dianna shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ryan, the point is that she can write another letter to her fans explaining why she wore that shirt!" Shannon said, happy to finally find a suitable solution. "Don't you get it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just make this work. That's why I called you here, Shannon." Ryan said. After a few seconds, he pointed at Dianna's laptop. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he told the blonde.

Dianna sighed and clicked on the small Tumblr icon that was bookmarked in her web browser. She opened a new window to create a text post. "You want me to write a post on why I wore that shirt now?" Dianna asked.

"Well what do you think, stupid? Is there a reason why I made arrangements for your crazy-ass manager to get here?" Ryan said rudely. After seeing Shannon's offended face, he turned back to her and added, "No offense, Shan."

"None taken." Shannon said. She saw Dianna fumbling with the keys on her keyboard, trying to think of what to write. The blonde typed furiously, but constantly hit the backspace button because she was not satisfied with the outcome of the first few sentences in her paragraph.

After a few minutes of trying to write, Dianna gave up. "How am I going to explain this?" she turned her head and asked Shannon.

"Well, Dianna. Apparently, it's June, the Gay & Lesbian pride month in the U.S. Write something that relates to it, you know?" Shannon said suggestively. Dianna nodded and loaded Wikipedia to do some research in order to write her first paragraph. Ten minutes later, she successfully wrote her first paragraph that was relating to the information she found in the internet. She turned her laptop so that the screen will face Ryan and Shannon. Dianna assumed that what she wrote there must be approved by them before continuing.

Shannon and Ryan moved themselves closer to the screen and stared at the typed words. Dianna glanced at them nervously, hoping that what she wrote will be approved. She did not need another hurtful comment from Ryan, he's said enough for the day. A harsh comment would do better than multiple insults; Dianna had such a soft heart that gets wounded easily. Shannon nodded approvingly as she continued to read. She was amazed on how fast Dianna can write such a meaningful paragraph.

"_June 2, 2000_

_What does that day, month and year mean to you? President Bill Clinton used that particular day to declare "Gay and Lesbian Pride Month". Nine years later, on June 1st, President Barack Obama spoke to incorporate an even wider group. Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgendered citizens alike could all have this month for recognition, respect and appreciation. However, I am aware that not all minds meet equally about the rights and respect that we should pay to others. As each generation leaves their footprints, and paves the way for what is to come…to some, change is an impossible idea or action to put in motion."_

After a few minutes, Shannon spoke up. "Hmm… I like it," she said, watching Dianna beam with relief. "I like the way you put those parts of info together… this will be a suitable way to tell the fans your explanation. This will totally work. What do you think, Ryan?"

Ryan took off his reading glasses and folded them. "It's still bullshit, regardless of the ways she decides to explain her antics. At least no one knows the real truth, Dianna. It was just to cover up your foolish coming-out act." he replied bluntly. Yep, definitely another hurtful comment just slipped out of his mouth.

"Ryan! Don't say that." Shannon said, noticing Dianna's disturbed expression. "Dianna, you may continue to write that post, but we'll have to approve it first before you post it."

Dianna nodded and got to work immediately. Truthfully, she hated this. She hated being forced to explain her actions in a big lie just because her intention was for the world the KNOW. She hated this. She was also starting to despise Ryan for what he did to her. Dianna still slightly regretted for what she did, but she told herself to stay strong. She shouldn't regret it. She did it for a cause, and she DID think about the consequences.

_More Lea-centric in the next chapter… reviews please! I need more reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**__: Thank youu for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! If you like Nayanna and Leather friendship, you'll like this chap. It's kinda short and it lacks… I don't know. Well, I just hope you guys enjoy this one. :)_

* * *

><p>Dianna has been keeping her eyes glued to her computer for the past hour, thinking hard and typing furiously. She was pretty sure that she has already jammed her backspace key; she constantly erased what she previously wrote. Her eyes brimmed with tears as Ryan yelled and pressured her to write what he wanted her to write in her long-worded 'essay'. She was so under pressure; with her manager and Ryan monitoring her and all. This is the worst she's felt in months.<p>

"What kind of explanation do you call this, Dianna?" Ryan asked. "It has too much information! Write something more personal so that they'll get what you're saying!"

Dianna nodded and erased a few sentences that she previously typed. "W-What kind of personal statements?" she asked nervously, unsure of what to write.

"Oh for God's sake!" exclaimed Ryan. "Are you that dumb? Write something about prejudice, hatred or unacceptance to certain people in this world. What you have encountered growing up?"

"Well… I grew up in a family that didn't accept prejudice or hatred…" Dianna stated.

Ryan pointed at her keyboard. "What the hell are you waiting for? Don't freakin' tell me, just write that fucking statement down!" Ryan instructed harshly. Dianna bit her bottom lip and quickly typed '_I was not raised in a family that accepted prejudice or hatred. For that, I thank my Mom and Dad each and every day.' _

Shannon was talking to some FOX guys on the phone, nodding with disappointment. Once she hung up, she turned to face Dianna and Ryan. "Guess what?" she said exasperatedly. "Dianna, listen to this. Some kids actually thought that you WERE coming out earlier this day, and THEY decided to come out as well. FOX had just informed me; they said that they have sent thankful letters regarding your antics."

"Shannon, I _was_ actually trying to come out." Dianna reminded her.

Shannon nodded. "I know, but _you_ are going to say in your essay that that was not your intention, correct? So I don't know… they'll be very disappointed in you." she said.

"This is hard. They'll hate me…" Dianna murmured, feeling more dislike to the fact that she had to explain her actions as a big lie to the world.

"Of course they'll hate you." Ryan rudely remarked. "And… whose choice was it to pull that stunt, huh? Y-O-U-R-S. This is exactly why children shouldn't come out because of a celebrity."

"Dianna, why don't you say that you were just trying to support the GLBT rights? I'm sure they'll understand why you did it." Shannon suggested. Dianna nodded wistfully. She added a few more sentences to her post.

'_Last night, I wanted to do something to show my respect and love for the GLBT community. Support that people could actually see. Which is why I decided to change my shirt for the show. I happened to read a few comments that were posted on twitter. Many of you asked, "why?" This is my response. I am not asking for you to agree with what I am saying, but if you are listening, thank you. That is all I can ask.'_

Shannon craned her neck to see what she was typing. "Yes, they'll totally buy it! Continue, Dianna." she said in satisfaction with the post. Unfortunately, the bald man in front of her just shook his head.

"It's not all that great." he remarked. "But we have no other choice, do we? Should we write the essay for her instead? Because so far I'm not satisfied with this crap she's putting in her computer."

"Ryan, big no no. Her explanation should sound like her, not like someone wrote it for her. It might look like she's being forced to write it." Shannon explained.

Dianna shook her head. "I _am_ being forced to write this thing!" she reminded them, just to tell them that she didn't like the idea.

Ryan and Shannon just sighed and nodded and told her to continue. Angry, Dianna just typed all the feelings she was feeling. She didn't care if it turned out to change from information to personal, and back again. She ignored all the unnecessary comments Ryan was shooting her, or the things Shannon was telling him in contrary to what he suggested. About half and hour later, Dianna was done. She has researched some quotes, and a picture of her with her 'Likes Girls' shirt to go along with the post.

"I'm done." Dianna crossed her arms, showing the two her long-worded essay. Shannon and Ryan read her post carefully from the beginning till the end. Shannon just clapped and told her "well done", while Ryan just nodded. "You sound preachy." he commented.

"They'll have to buy it, Agron. And if I find out that they don't… you're in trouble." Ryan said before getting up. "Oh, and you should post it after the night show. If you do now, they'll figure that something's up."

Shannon agreed. "That's right, Ryan. Di, copy and paste what you wrote to your word processor and save it." she instructed. Dianna did as she was told.

"Alright," Ryan said as he headed to the door. "Get ready for the next show, Dianna. Oh, and DO NOT pull another stunt like that again. Or even another stunt that expresses your hate for being forced to explain, understand?"

Dianna nodded, feeling bad that Ryan would suspect her for doing another 'wrong' action again. "How can we be so sure of that?" Shannon asked. Knowing how sneaky Dianna is, Shannon didn't think that she could be trusted so easily.

"She has to be punished to learn her lesson." Ryan sternly said. "Dianna, you will receive another punishment that will teach you a lesson for what you have done. Think about all the kids that came out of you, do you think that they'll be disappointed after knowing that wearing that shirt wasn't a part of you coming out?"

Dianna furrowed her eyebrows. "I _was_ coming out. _You_ told me to explain it as a big lie, and _that's why_ they're going to be disappointed." she protested.

"Keep your mouth shut and eat you shit!" Ryan said out of nowhere. He eyed Shannon in annoyance as she chuckled at his statement. "Exactly, and Dianna, you know the reason why I made you do it."

_How on earth can you eat shit while closing your mouth_? Dianna thought to herself. _Ryan should think twice before calling me stupid, because his statements just show that he is as well._

"You will be banned from the show in Detroit as a form punishment." Ryan continued, earning a wide-eyed look from Dianna. Shannon just nodded, agreeing to whatever he was saying.

"B-Banned from Detroit?" Dianna stammered nervously.

"Why, of course!" Ryan said with fake enthusiasm. "You are not allowed to be on location, nor the stage. We do not want to risk you pulling another stunt like that again. You will not be flying to Detroit with the others tonight, you will remain here with Shannon."

Dianna, still shocked, was really disappointed with her punishment. She arched an eyebrow. To her, this punishment is just ridiculous. "Ryan, do you really think that I'll do something like that again?" she asked. "After all of this?"

Ryan shrugged. "Well, I don't know. It's your punishment as well. Just to be safe." he said. "I will cancel your plane ticket for tonight."

Dianna sighed. Shannon walked up to Ryan and asked him, "Do you think that it's a little suspicious that she'll be missing from the next show after she posts an explanation of her 'Likes Girls' shirt?"

"Sure, of course it will. We'll have to make up some excuse for that," he said suggestively, much to Dianna's disappointment.

"Dianna will play sick." Shannon suggested, receiving an approving nod from Ryan. The bald man snapped his fingers.

"Ah, yes! Exactly! That's perfect, Shannon." Ryan said, happy with the idea. "And she WILL be papped going to a pharmacy near the theatre where they performed in. That way, some fans will see her, and maybe ask for a picture or two, and feel sorry for her that she's sick. When she's missing, they'll understand why!"

Shannon nodded. "Smart. I like that idea." she said. "Dianna, you'll have to make your voice more raspy than usual and you have to look slightly ill."

Dianna sighed. "Do I have to play sick?" she groaned. "I'm sick all the time; that excuse will be too easy."

"Stop complaining! You're the one who got this problem started anyway!" Ryan yelled. "They'll have to buy that excuse. Being sick is the only reason why one can miss a show."

"Fine," Dianna said. Ryan nodded and showed himself out of the room. Shannon also left and mumbled a quick "I'll see you later" to Dianna before shutting the door behind her.

When the door slammed shut, Dianna buried her face in a pillow and screamed. She hated this. She hated this whole thing so much, and she hated Ryan. Dianna didn't care that Ryan could hear her; she heard him ask "What the fuck was that?" after he's left the room. Shannon's faint replies to him regarding Dianna's "emotional problems" could slightly be heard. She did _not_ have emotional problems, maybe she just takes everything too seriously, but she certainly had problems with _Ryan_. They made her wanna scream. Or maybe even punch him in the face. _Or_ kick him on the crotch. To sum it up, they made her very stressed. She cursed him under her breath, saying the words that she scarcely used; her voice muffled by the pillow.

Dianna closed her laptop and reached under the bed. Sure enough, a few bottles were still drinkable and some were even full. To ease her stress, she poured herself a glass of wine, letting its strong taste burn in her throat. After finishing a glass, she poured herself another. And another. And another one.

A few minutes past and she had already finished three bottles. Dianna was not thinking straight, she just desperately wanted the stress to escape her. She barely ate anything before drinking, actually, she didn't really eat lunch at all. She knew that she wasn't supposed to drink with an empty stomach, but she didn't care right now. Dianna felt strangely good, much less stressed than before. She was getting drunk, Drunkgron, as some people would call it.

Alcohol was supposed to make her feel better, or so she thought.

Naya found her in her room, finishing all the bottles of alcohol she could find. She did manage to stop her from drinking too much, when frankly she already did. A wave of nausea pierced through her body. Dianna blamed herself for thinking that it was supposed to make her feel better. Her drinking episode ended with Naya holding her hair beside the toilet as she puked her guts out.

She was hunched up near the toilet, hearing the clinking sound of bottles that Naya was cleaning up in the room. She could hear them being stuffed into plastic bags, but Dianna didn't care. She was not going to drink anytime soon, because it got her where she is right now… hunched over the toilet bowl.

If Shannon and Ryan wanted her to play sick, she questioned herself. They must be really lucky today because she really feels ill right now, and playing sick for them wouldn't be too hard.

"Do you want water?" Naya asked worriedly, watching the blonde trying to fight the nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"No." Dianna managed to say before gagging again. She put her head back in the toilet and threw up a few more times before flushing the toilet. Naya rubbed circles on her back as the burning feeling in her throat subsided.

"It'll make you feel better, sweetie." Naya says in a persuasive manner although she knew how bad the blonde was feeling. She watched Dianna shake her head miserably. "Alright then, do you need anything else?"

Dianna put a hand on her aching stomach. "Get Lea…" she rasped. Naya shook her head.

"Lea's in trouble with Ryan right now, hun." Naya explained. "She kicked him in the rear thinking that he was a carousel horse, telling him to 'giddy the fuck up'. I think Lea didn't like his treatment towards you, so she did what she wanted to do when drunk."

"She really did that?"

Naya nodded. "She really did. He knows we've been drinking." she said, noticing Dianna manage a small smile through her nausea. "I love drunk Lea, she does the things I wanna do to him." Dianna mumbled weakly.

"Aren't you supposed to be drunk?"

Naya shook her head. "Not anymore." she replied, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly. "How are you feeling? Still sick?"

Dianna slowly shook her head and got up with the help of Naya. She drank little sips of water, stopping when she felt like gagging again. The latina made her lie down on the bed, telling her that she needed some rest. Her head hurt like hell. She assumed that the feeling will pass after she threw up but she was wrong.

"For your safety, I confiscated ALL your wine bottles, Drunkgron." Naya teased, pointing at the wine bottle-filled plastic bags that were parked near the trash can. Dianna laughed a little, thanking Naya for everything she's done.

"I'm sorry for being so disgusting, Nay-Nay." Dianna apologized, remembering the look on Naya's face when only half the contents of her stomach made it to the toilet bowl earlier. Her good old friend had insisted on helping her clean up, even with Dianna's forceful "I can do that myself" statements.

"You're just sick. Its fine, I'm totally used to this. Heather always helped me when I drank too much like you." Naya assured her. "Trust me, I've learned a lot from her."

"Thank you." Dianna said before falling asleep. "I'm sorry. I won't let that happen again, I swear."

"Seroiusly, don't let that happen again, Di."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>After Lea was reprimanded by Ryan for kicking his crotch, Heather ushered her away from the hallway and pushed her inside her hotel room. She tried to fight back the urge to laugh when she saw Ryan wince in pain earlier. One of his main actors, <em>Lea Michele<em> had just kicked him right there. Lea, who just got yelled at by Ryan for the first time felt rather proud of what she did.

"Ryan's a dickhead," Lea mumbled in her drunken state. "Ryan's a dickhead, Heather." she repeated, just incase the blonde didn't hear her.

"I know that, sweetie." Heather replied, trying to calm down her drunk friend. "But that didn't mean you could kick him on the balls."

"But… he made my girlfriend cry… and h-he's being mean to her the whole day," Lea said her excuse. "I did it for Dianna."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Did Di tell you to do it?"

Lea shook her head. "No…" she said, and then turned her head to get a clearer view of the pile of DVDs that were stacked below the T.V.

"Heather, what's that?" she said pointing to the DVDs. She couldn't see what it was clearly; her head always spun around when she's drunk, blurring her vision.

"A whole season of Desperate Housewives." answered the blonde, picking up one of the copies and showing it to Lea.

"Can we watch?"

Heather shook her head. "No, no. Lea, you need to get some rest so that you'll have enough energy for our next show, especially because you just drank… a lot." she said. "Anyway, the light from the screen will just make you dizzier."

"Meanie." Lea muttered, sticking her tongue at Heather. "I'm going to go to Dianna and hang out instead."

Heather's eyes went wide open. She stopped Lea from going to the door by tugging at her hand so she couldn't escape from her grasp. "Lea, no. You should rest, alright? Besides, your lady is sick right now."

Lea tried to pull away from Heather's grasp. "WHAT? My lady is sick? Lemme at her!" she yelled, trying to run. Finally, she gave up because her head was killing her. "Ow."

"Lee, chillax. Naya's got her all taken care of." Heather explained, trying to calm her friend down. "You're our concern right now."

Lea sighed and sat on the couch beside Heather, pouting. Heather just rubbed her back. "There's nothing to worry about, alright? Just sleep, then you can see Dianna when you wake up." she said soothingly. The brunette nodded, resting her head on Heather's lap.

Heather chuckled and waited until Lea' eyes were fully closed. When that happened, she took out an extra blanket from the edge of the bed and draped it on top of the sleeping brunette. _Lea's head is so gonna hurt when she wakes up_, she thought to herself.

Finally, Heather got bored. Quietly, she opened one Desperate Housewives DVD and inserted in the player. She lowered down the volume so that it wouldn't disturb Lea, who was still very much asleep.

An hour later, Lea woke up with a headache much worse than before. She was lucky to spot a bottle of painkillers that Heather prepared just in case with a glass of water. Heather, who fell asleep watching Desperate Housewives lay motionless even when Lea got up from her lap.

Lea drank the painkillers and sneaked off to Dianna's room. She unlocked the door, yet Heather still didn't recognize what was happening. Lea tiptoed to Dianna's room, which was only five rooms away. She knocked on the door loudly so Dianna could hear.

It wasn't Dianna but Naya who opened the door. "Shhhhh! What is it, Lea?' Naya whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked the latina who glanced inside the room.

"Your girlfriend's sick and asleep." Naya whispered back. Lea tried to squeeze herself in the room, thanking God for her rather tiny body. Unfortunately, Naya didn't let that happen.

"Nuh uh." Naya said as she stopped the brunette. "Aren't you drunk?"

Lea shook her head. "No not anymore, not really." she replied. "It's just that my head hurts really bad."

"Aaand… why are you here?"

"God dammit, Naya, just let me see my girlfriend!" Lea exclaimed, trying to peek in the room.

Naya cocked her head to the side. "I thought Heather had you under her care…" she wondered. Lea nodded and continued to demand to go in the room. "Yeah, she did. But I escaped from her." she explained.

"Whatever. Don't make so much noise, though. Lady Di's a light sleeper." Naya said, finally letting the brunette in. Lea made her way to Dianna's bed and stared at her sleeping girlfriend. She looked so angelic, so peaceful. Lea felt the urge to kiss her on her forehead, but she was afraid that it might cause her to wake up. So instead, she crawled into the covers with her.

Naya watched the two and smiled. "You two have fun," she said, acknowledging them with a smile. Lea gave her a thumbs up and drifted off to sleep. With Dianna beside her, it was so much easier. Unfortunately, Dianna's eyes fluttered open.

"Lee-lee?"

"Shh, Dianna. Go to sleep." Lea said, closing her eyes. "Do you mind that I snuck in here and escaped from Heather's Desperate Housewives marathon?"

Dianna shook her head and smiled, knowing that Lea was beside her. "Not at all. I want you to stay here." she said quietly, afraid that speaking aloud might send her stomach back to reverse. "Don't leave, please?"

Lea nodded. "I won't." she promised, pressing a kiss to Dianna's forehead. Minutes later, they were both soundly asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I need more feedback. What do you guys think of this story? Is it too boring? Reviews, please!<em>

_And a big thank you to all who faved and added this story to your alerts. I checked and, it was quite a lot. It made my day. Thank you. And remember to review!_

_-Valerie_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: One more here we go! It isn't as long as the other chapter, though. The events here (only the pharmacy part) actually happened for real, but this is pure fiction behind that. I don't know the real story. But Dianna DID go to the pharmacy with her manager, and an asian man asked for a pic. Anyway, enjoy & review! :D_

* * *

><p>The two girls nervously smiled as Ryan eyed them distastefully. He obviously knew that both had been drinking before the show, and the fact that one of them had kicked him on the balls annoyed him more. Updates surrounding the cast spreads quite quickly; Ryan found out that Naya took care of Dianna when she was vomiting and that Heather had a very drunk Lea under her care. He was really disappointed. No, he was angry.<p>

He reflected on what happened before and during the show. Lea and Dianna arrived backstage with pallid, exhausted expressions and dark sunglasses. He assumed that it wouldn't be _that_ bad, but Lea tripped over a microphone cord on stage and Dianna had this dizzy, nauseous expression as she sang 'Lucky'. As he thought things couldn't get worse, Lea had trouble getting up and Dianna accidentally nudged Chord on the head with a microphone; and he can blame their hungover headaches. The microphone that hit Chord on the head created a loud, disturbing screech across the whole theatre which caused the audience to cover their ears for awhile. On the other hand, Lea sprained her ankle badly, causing her to walk improperly. When things were fixed soon, Dianna ran backstage to throw up… on a fire hydrant that she had mistaken for a trash can. 'Lucky' was nearly cancelled, but Ryan preferred that over having more fiasco occurring during the show.

When the show ended, the cast found Ryan banging his own head on a hard wall when they got back to the backstage area.

"See what drinking did to you?" Ryan asked sternly. "Do you regret it? Do you, do you?"

Lea and Dianna nodded bashfully. This has been the most chaotic show that Ryan has ever witnessed. It was much worse than anything he has seen in his forty-five years.

"From now on, there will be a no-drinking rule." Ryan loudly declared, hoping that he'll get most of the cast's attention. "At least until this tour ends."

"Oh, and by the way guys, you will not be seeing Dianna on our next show, so don't go around looking for her." Ryan added. A majority of the cast turned their heads and glanced at Dianna, who just stared at her toes.

"I'll miss you tonight," Lea said sadly, leaning her head on Dianna's shoulder. "I won't see you tomorrow. But I will the day after that."

Dianna nodded wistfully. "I screwed up big time, Lea." she said. "I shouldn't have pulled that stunt…"

"If you didn't… I don't think that we'd be together today." Lea pointed out. They admitted their feelings to each other right after Lea found out about Dianna's plan that she said she admired for her bravery.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, you're right." she said. "I'd give you a kiss goodbye but we're in front of everyone…"

"Dressing room?"

Dianna nodded. "Totally, let's go." she said, making her way to her dressing room with Lea to give her a goodbye kiss, as well as pack up her belongings. When they got there, she shut the door and patted on the bed, where she wanted Lea to be.

"I'll miss you." Lea said. "I won't be holding onto your hand during Somebody to Love, and I'll be sad because I need somebody to love."

Dianna pulled her into a kiss. "Aw, baby, don't be sad, okay? I'll be back before you know it. Hold someone's hand for that show, and pretend it's me."

Lea shook her head. "It won't be the same, Dianna."

"I'm so sorry, Lee. Ryan and his stupid 'punishments'." Dianna mumbled. They spend their time leaning on each other's shoulder, hugging, cuddling and kissing before the packed up their stuff. Dianna will be staying in the hotel for another night, while Lea and the others had already packed up their bags and checked out.

When they got out of the door, Ryan was standing in front of them with his arms crossed and phone in hand. "Dianna, Shannon's gonna meet you at the hotel. Go there ASAP, no lurking around." he strictly instructed, pointing at the exit. "NOW."

In fear and annoyance, Dianna turned and mouthed an "I love you" to Lea before exiting the theatre. She skipped and ran through the puddles as she made her way on the sidewalk to hail a taxi, thankfully there were no fans chasing her.

Dianna spent the entire taxi ride looking out the window. Her stomach still felt a little sour, but she was sure that it'll pass. She told herself that she will not be drinking ever again. This has been her worst hangover ever, and the evil Ryan Murphy was there to witness it. He was pretty angry about having to fix the "fire hydrant issues" after that. When you're having a pretty bad hangover, you shouldn't blame yourself for seeing a fire hydrant as a perfectly structured trash can in your vision.

When she got to the hotel, she met Shannon already waiting for her in the lobby. Dianna told her that she'll change first. Still dizzy, she put on any outfit she could find and took her new jade hipster earphones with her. Dianna needed to listen to calm music throughout her hangover. She clipped her heart-shaped sunglasses on her shirt and went down to meet Shannon once again in the lobby.

Her manager nearly fell off her chair when she saw what Dianna was wearing. "What the fuck! Oops… sorry. That came out wrong." Shannon said as she hyperventilated. "Dianna, what the hell are you wearing?"

Dianna frowned. "What's wrong with it?" she asked, now putting on her heart-shaped sunglasses. That made Shannon's jaw drop more.

"It's kind of… well, you look like a hipster clown." Shannon remarked. "And you're just going to the pharmacy and pretend to buy medicine. You're supposed to look ill, Dianna."

Shannon could see the hurt seeping in Dianna's eyes. "Hipster clown? Oh, alright. I'll go upstairs and change…" the blonde muttered quietly, walking to the elevators. Shannon grabbed her hand before that happened.

"I'm sorry. You know what? Just… never mind." she apologized. "We don't have much time, anyway. Its eleven p.m. Let's go, okay? And if you're sick for real right now that would be even better."

Dianna nodded and followed Shannon to the glass doors. "I'm not sick, just hungover." she stated. Shannon just laughed. "I've heard about the fire hydrant story… my goodness, Dianna. It was the funniest thing I've heard in weeks." she chuckled.

"It's not funny, I felt really sick." Dianna grumbled as they walked to the drugstore nearest to the theatre. Surely there the fans will spot her and ask for a picture or two. Shannon just ignored Dianna's sudden grumpiness and guided her to the pharmacy. The blonde was clearly bothered by the 'hipster clown' comment, that, or something else. Shannon didn't bring herself up to ask because she was afraid that it might make Dianna even grumpier.

"That kind of attitude, Dianna… normally I'd tell you to knock it off when meeting with your fans, but since you're supposed to look sick, you get a free pass today." Shannon told Dianna sternlyas she saw her expression. "Remember that."

"Fine!" Dianna growled in frustration, making her way through the crowd of fans. Shannon tried to follow her from behind, but Dianna was too fast for her. Dianna heard her name being called by fans who wanted a picture from her.

"Dianna! Dianna! Can I have a picture? Please!"

"Can I have a picture, Dianna? I came from Seattle just to see you!"

"OH MY GOSH IT'S DIANNA! DIANNA! CAN WE HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU JUST FOR A SECOND?"

Hearing the screams of her name from her fans made her smile. These people were waiting for her just to meet her or get a picture. She turned back and smiled at them, taking a picture with anyone who asked for one.

Shannon pulled Dianna away from the crowd. "Sorry guys, she's really ill and can't take pictures. Dianna needs to go to the pharmacy." she said casually. Some of the fans understood and yelled "get well soon" to Dianna as she made her way to the pharmacy's door. To her surprise, an asian man stepped in front of her, holding a camera.

"Dianna, I'm a very big fan. Can I have just one picture—" he began, only too be cut off by Shannon.

"No, she's really ill right now and can't take pictures." Shannon said, motioning for Dianna to walk pass him. "Come _on_, Dianna." Behind her heart-shaped sunglasses, she saw the man's expression after Shannon turned him down. He looked as if he would burst into tears. Dianna felt pity for him and decided to take a picture with him. That picture would make his day.

"Okay," she said to the man. His eyes were wide open and he gave her the happiest expression she's ever seen. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" he said as the two posed. He snapped a picture of him and Dianna and grinned widely.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are? Thank you, Dianna. This meant so much to me. You're such a beautiful person, thank you." the man said before walking away. Dianna smiled at him and made her way to the pharmacy, joining Shannon as she pretended to ask the lady really fake questions about medication that she's really not going to end up purchasing. They stayed there long enough for the fans to notice them, and until the lady grew frustrated with them.

Too tired to walk, Dianna and Shannon took a taxi back to the hotel. _This has been a really long day, _Dianna thought to herself. _So much has happened._

And she was right, a lot has happened. From her being shaken awake by Lea on the plane, and then finding a "Likes Girls" shirt that she used as a tool for coming out, getting the girlfriend who was the girl she was so in love with, being reprimanded by Ryan and so on. She needed some sleep. But first, she posted her explanation essay on Tumblr. Dianna took a deep breath before clicking on 'send', and the next thing she knew, her message was sent across the world for the people to see. She collapsed on the bed, not wanting to think things further but wondering if she has made the right decision.

* * *

><p><em>There! I've written seven chapters for this story that sums up to just one day… I'll shorten it next time. There WILL be chapter eight and so on! Reviews please! I need more to continue! <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**: Here is chapter 8! Its kinda boring compared to the other chapters. More Lea-centric too. Ryan Murphy is the main antagonist in this fic, Di's manager just follows his orders. But I don't think that he's that mean in real life. This is fiction. Please ignore all the grammar or vocab mistakes… I suck at English lol._

_And thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming cuz I'd like to know what you think! :)_

* * *

><p>Lea rubbed her sleep-crusted eyes and leaned her cheek against the coldness of her ice coffee cup. She spent the entire night sending texts to Dianna. First, they were typical relationship texts like 'I love you', but they soon turned to be dirty texts. She had no idea how that happened. On the plane ride to Detroit, Lea spent the entire time in silence as she thought about Dianna. God, she missed her. And she worried about her, too. What else did Ryan make her do besides push her to write that 'essay'? Lea knew that her girlfriend already posted it on her tumblr because she just read half of it a few minutes ago. The 'I am not a lesbian' statement seemed out of place, like it wasn't necessary to be put in the middle of that paragraph. Ryan probably told her to write that. What an asshole. She leaned her head on the plane window and closed her eyes.<p>

Lea was never _that_ silent. She was always the one who would talk, talk and talk and never seemed to get tired of it. She was the most energetic among all the cast members. They all knew she was missing Dianna, but they kept it to themselves because discussing it will probably make Lea feel worse. Lea knew that it looked obvious that she was missing Dianna, but she just ignored all the stares her friends were giving her.

So what did she do? She held Chord's hand during 'Somebody to Love' and tried to pretend that it was Dianna's. Lea thought that it would be so much easier; Chord was blonde like her, and their hairstyles didn't look very much different from each other, but it wasn't. Chord's hand didn't hold hers with _feeling_; it was more of her grabbing his sweaty hand. There was something about being close to Dianna that she felt. And it wasn't just that her hands weren't sweaty like Chord's. She felt a good feeling when she held her hand. Sparks, maybe? Or was it fireworks?

When the show ended, Lea spotted Ryan walking around backstage. She was glad that he was here and not _there_. If he remained in Toronto with Dianna, things wouldn't go so well. Dianna would probably spend her night in tears. She knew that Shannon wasn't making it easier for her either.

Lea couldn't take the loneliness anymore. She dug around in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She stared at the name of her most-dialed contact; Dianna Agron. She wondered what her girlfriend was up to. And, Lea just wanted to talk to her. She just misses her so damn much. Everything was so boring without her. Lea decided to call her up. She waited until the receiver was picked up.

"Hey love," she greeted when she heard her girlfriend pick up her phone.

"This is Shannon, her manager. Speak. What would you like to say to her?" a stern voice answered. This is definitely not Dianna. Lea's blood boiled as she figured out that Dianna was not even allowed to use her phone herself. Screw her damn manager and Ryan. What kind of stupid treatment is this?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Since you are listed as 'Lea Michele' in her contacts, I know that you are one of her cast members." Shannon continued bluntly. "What was your reason for calling her? Speak."

Lea made a face, feeling angrier. "Can I talk to her, _please?_" She swore she could hear Dianna's voice behind the phone, begging Shannon to let her talk to her girlfriend.

"No can do. Dianna is on probation. None of you are allowed to contact her, tweet her, or interact with her." Shannon said. "Sorry, Ryan's rules. Not mine."

"What the fuck!" Lea yelled into her phone out of anger. "What is it with you and your ridiculous punishments?"

Obviously, Shannon wouldn't let her speak to her girlfriend anytime soon. She just knew Lea as a 'cast member', not as Dianna's girlfriend. "Language, honey. Again, everything was Ryan's idea, not mine. He does not want her to spread her opinions on how harsh her punishment is." Shannon said.

Lea was already fuming. Her cast mates were staring at her as she was angrily shouting to her phone. Lea looked like a cartoon character who was about to have steam emerge from her ears. "And why the hell would she do _that_?" Lea asked angrily.

"Don't know. Anyway, you are still not allowed to interact with her." Shannon said. "What is your message?"

"How come Harry was allowed to tweet her, huh?" Lea demanded answers, raising her voice. "And the rest of us can't talk to her?"

"Oh, Ryan will surely get him for that. Dianna, too. She tweeted when she wasn't supposed to, which is why Harry tweeted her back." Shannon explained. "Now, what is your message? Speak."

Lea sighed. "Just tell her that I called and asked her how she was doing, is that okay?" she said exasperatedly.

"Very well then, I will inform her. Thank you for calling." Shannon said quickly before she hung up. Lea angrily slammed her phone into her purse. "Fuck you Shannon!" she growled. The thought about the treatment her girlfriend was receiving put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Jenna and Amber questioned Lea why she was angry, but she just replied with a scowl.

"Dianna, is it?" Jenna guessed. She knew she was right because she saw Lea's face crumple just after she said that.

"If you guys really wanna know, then yes, it is." Lea mumbled, not facing either one of her friends. Amber pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sweetie, what happened?" she asked gently. Lea shook her head and rested her chin on Amber's shoulder.

"D-Dianna's on probation." she muttered. "She's on probation," Lea repeated, incase they didn't hear her. "She's not allowed to interact with us in any way. Why does Ryan give her really harsh punishments? I mean, what she did wasn't so bad."

Her two friends tried to sympathize with her. "Ouch, that's bad." Jenna said. "I heard about what went down yesterday afternoon. Someone told me that it didn't go so well."

Amber nodded. "That's right, Jen. Ryan slapped Dianna, am I right?"

"Ugh, yeah, he did." Lea mumbled. "I hate him so damn much right now."

"None of us like him." Amber said. "Girl, I heard about what you did to him yesterday. He deserved it, though."

Jenna started to laugh. "_A certain brunette_ kicked him on the balls, nearly cracking his nuts." she teased, poking Lea on the shoulder. Lea managed a small smile through her bad mood. Amber started to laugh as well. "What _were_ you doing drunk before a show?" she said in between laughs. "I heard Heather tried to stop you from kicking him _right there_."

Lea, feeling slightly better with her friend's company started to laugh as well. "He deserved it," she remarked. "After all he did to Di…"

"Yeah, what happened to Dianna anyway?" Jenna asked. "Wasn't Ryan yelling at her about some fire hydrant thing she broke…?"

"She didn't break it, Jenna." Lea explained, chuckling as she reflected on what happened backstage. "My lady was feeling so sick during 'Lucky' she just _had_ to run backstage to puke. Like all the usual hangovers, she couldn't see clearly and saw the hydrant as a trash can. You should know what happened next."

Jenna and Amber burst into giggles. "Oh my goodness…" Amber said between laughs. No wonder Ryan was so mad yesterday. "Oh, Drunkgron."

"He was also pissed off because I tripped over a mic cord." Lea said, pointing to her ankle. "I sprained it. I was limping during the whole performance. Di hit Chord on the head with a microphone and caused that loud screech. Ryan was having a really bad time."

After she said that, Jenna and Amber burst into a fit of giggles which didn't subside for a long time. Finally, Lea got bored and left them as they laughed and laughed; they didn't even notice her departure.

Lea grabbed her things from her dressing room and stepped outside to get some fresh air. She had to calm herself down. Lea took several deep breaths of fresh air and tried to tell herself that Dianna's doing fine. _She's doing fine_, she thought to herself. _Stop worrying, Sarfati, she's fine and safe._

Maybe it was just her being too paranoid. Nothing's wrong, Dianna's alright… probably aside from Shannon's bitching, she's fine. It was just seven more hours until they have to leave Detroit for Cleveland. They had no more shows so far; so the cast had free time to spend for the rest of the day. Lea was glad; because if there had been more shows she'd miss Dianna even more, considering the fact that pretty much every show ended with 'Somebody to Love'.

She turned back and saw her friends laughing and talking to each other through the glass door. Based on what she could hear, they were going out for sushi night. Lea really didn't feel like going, she just wanted to go back to her hotel and sleep until the morning she will see Dianna.

She took a cab to her hotel and tried to avoid the paps. When she got to her room, she plopped her things on the sofa and collapsed on the bed. Lea craned her neck and stared at the empty spot beside her. She wished, she really wished her girlfriend was there beside her. Lea got under the covers and managed a watery smile, hugging the imaginary spot on her right. "Sweet dreams, Dianna." she said to her imaginary girlfriend, barely a whisper. With that, she tried to get some rest until the next morning, but she couldn't, although she was currently sleep deprived. Just an hour after she got into bed, she picked up her phone without thinking straight. She really missed her lady; and she just called her all of a sudden.

What she heard when someone picked up the receiver was tantric yelling and some swearing. No one said anything to the phone yet. Lea's eyes popped out of her head. Shannon. Dianna.

"Ms. Michele? Is there anything else to say to Dianna? Hello… Dianna, shut up. Shush, I'm talking to Lea here… stop pushing me! Hey! Dianna, what the hell… no, you can't talk to her. Ugh!" Lea heard Shannon struggle to say through the phone. She continued to hear what was going on with the two.

Lea could hear Dianna's faint voice through the other line of the telephone. She was clearly begging her manager to let her talk to her girlfriend, whom her manager knows as her "cast mate". As Shannon tried to talk to her, she heard a loud crash. Lea laughed, knowing that Dianna had pushed her off her seat though the dialogue.

After that happened, she could hear the phone being grabbed by someone, it was probably Dianna. Lea smiled widely, knowing that they now had a chance to talk to each other not through her annoying manager. "Hey, Lee. I missed you." Dianna greeted through the phone.

"Hello my lady," Lea greeted back. "Me too, how've you been?"

"Not that great," Dianna muttered. "There's some news to tell you once I see you, and I think it might disappoint you."

Lea's heart started to beat faster. She was 'not that great'? And what was this news she had been informed about? "Di, what is it?" she asked nervously. "Just tell me, it's okay baby."

Dianna gulped. Lea could hear the shakiness of their voices through the phone. "Look, I can't talk right now. Shannon recovered and is now trying to grab the phone off me… _OW!_ Okay, love you. Bye." Dianna hung up, leaving Lea confused.

Lea laid her phone on the bedside table and made herself comfortable in the bed. She plopped in some sleeping pills in her mouth because she knew that after Dianna mentioned that 'news' she wouldn't be able to sleep that easily. The pills helped though, Lea was fast asleep in half an hour. She was snuggling with a pillow that she thought was Dianna in her sleep.

Little did she know that her phone buzzed. She was still in a deep sleep she didn't realize that someone sent her a text. A text that was sort of important.

_I know that you are a little more than friends with Lady Di. I have evidence to prove it. We'll talk tomorrow. –Ryan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW!<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ This one's a little intense guys, you will see the evilness of Mr. Murphy this time. And reviews please! Tell me what you think!_

_Special thanks to _**_GleekGirl101_**_. Her review actually inspired this chapter! :D_

_I always forget to put the disclaimer in every chapter but the first one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or anything here, just the story. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. That is all._

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to shun me?" Shannon asked as she tried to catch up with Dianna from the back. Dianna didn't answer any of her questions; she just slipped on her sunglasses and walked faster, away from her annoying manager. Why the fuck did she hire her anyway? Stupid Pettyfer. That was his idea of a <em>good and responsible<em> manager. They were back from Toronto, now at the Detroit airport. She couldn't wait to see Lea.

When Shannon caught up with her, she was panting heavily and tapping on Dianna's shoulder constantly, which annoyed her even more. "Dianna, what the hell did I do to piss you off, huh? Quit that diva attitude, Di. What happened to the nice girl I was introduced to months ago?" Shannon asked with a serious tone. Dianna gritted her teeth and tipped her luggage sideways, causing her manager to trip. When Shannon grunted in pain, Dianna ran faster to the exit, getting the furthest away from her manager as possible. She blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes but refused to fall. Good thing she had sunglasses on, no one should see her cry more than they already have.

It was because Ryan knows. He knows all about Lea and her relationship, him describing it as 'more than friends'. She was scared, stressed and worried about both her and Lea's future. But what she was worrying about now was the confrontation with Ryan that she would have to face. Guess who was the person who let him know all about this? Shannon.

Two nights ago, she spent the night texting with Lea. They were texting each other about how much they miss each other, and things like 'don't let that bastard get hard on you' or 'screw your damn manager'. But somehow, they turned into dirty texts. Lea actually started it, but she couldn't blame her.

Her suspicious manager wondered if she was asleep that night. Ryan had told her to make sure that Dianna wouldn't say anything to her friends regarding the harsh punishment that he gave her. So Shannon came into her room and found her smirking at her phone. She was suspicious that Dianna was talking to one of her cast mates about her punishment. The next day, Shannon informed Ryan of that. He instructed her to confiscate Dianna's phone, and there were no buts about it.

Shannon saw three unread text messages in her phone. Still suspicious, she opened them and saw the texts Lea sent her… and the texts from the other night. They were _sexting_, and it was obvious that they were dating. Since the 'Likes Girls' issue was enough for her, she called Ryan and told him all about the lovey and dirty text messages that were exchanged between the two girls. He was furious, scaring Shannon by yelling during the phone call most of the time. He angrily texted Lea and told her that he wanted to talk. Dianna knew that he knew because Lea told her when she got her phone back.

Yeah, so she was upset about it. After Dianna found out, she spent her time in the airport avoiding her manager. Her life's over. Obviously, she's gonna get kicked out of Glee and she wouldn't have a relationship with the girl she truly loves. She has already pissed Ryan off once more, and that meant that Dianna Agron is getting written out of Glee. When Dianna got to the exit, she tried her best not to start crying like a fool in front of everyone. Unfortunately, Shannon caught up with her and gave her an icy glare. She was limping on one leg and extremely out of breath.

"You… tripped… me! Dianna!" she yelled, glaring at the blonde. Dianna just shrugged and avoided eye contact with her. Since Dianna clearly didn't want to speak, Shannon just sighed and pulled her to the sidewalk to hail a cab. She noticed Dianna's furrowed eyebrows.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden, huh?" Shannon inquired. "Dianna, I'm expecting some answers. Answer me."

Dianna angrily took off her shades and eyed her manager. "What do you think? Isn't it so obvious?" she snapped.

Shannon slowly shook her head. "No…" she murmured. "What is it?"

"You!" Dianna breathed out, more tears welling up in her eyes. "You read my private texts with Lea and told Ryan we were in a relationship! You told me that confiscating my phone meant that you wouldn't look at my emails or messages!"

Shannon just shrugged as if it were no big deal. It may be to her, but not for Dianna. The blonde was taking it hard. "I was suspicious, Di. Understand that." she explained. "It's my job."

"Was it your job to tell that evil man about my newly found relationship?" Dianna snapped. "That was none of your business!"

Shannon just shrugged it off. "I knew something was up. And yes, Dianna, it was my job to inform Ryan. He would like to know this particular piece of information."

Dianna got frustrated with her and got into the cab. She didn't speak to Shannon on the way to the theatre. They will be performing in a few hours, and Ryan took the opportunity to give the two girls a "talk". Dianna checked her phone and tried to find out what else her creeping manager has seen, but found nothing but the texts. She deleted all her texts and emails because she didn't want anyone else to see them. Dianna didn't give a fuck that her manager was beside her, drinking God knows how many stress-reducing pills. _If she passes out_, Dianna thought. _I'll be lucky._ But she did not.

When they got to the theatre, Shannon told her to go inside immediately to find Ryan. Before Dianna could even hesitate, Shannon pushed her in the door and told her that Ryan's pissed off as hell. The blonde flinched at her words, feeling nervous and worried. She got inside the theatre's backstage, and discovered that pretty much no one was there but her and a janitor. To get a clearer view of all the doors, she pulled a cord that turned on all the lights. When she tugged the cord, all the lights turned on, but a hand that grasped her pulled back down the cord. Dianna gasped when she recognized that someone else was in the room. She turned to her right and saw Ryan. He smiled rudely and took her hand, bringing it down from the cord.

She squinted to see him clearer through all the slight darkness. Yep, it's definitely Ryan. Bald head, evil smirk, reading glasses, yellow cap. His rude smile turned into a serious face not long after. "Lea's in one of the storage rooms, Di. Come with me, we need to talk." he said sternly, motioning for her to follow him.

"Ryan, I know you kn—" she began, just to be cut off by him.

"Shut it, Agron. I'm very pissed off right now, and I'm suppressing the urge to slap you on the face again. However, if Lea didn't threaten to sue me, or if you wouldn't start crying again, I'd totally go for it." he harshly said as they made their way to some storage room.

Dianna just nodded, following him to wherever he was taking her. He opened one of the storage room doors and told her to go in and sit on a chair. The blonde turned back and saw Lea there, looking quite sad. If they weren't in this situation right now, they'd greet each other joyfully and pull each other into a tight embrace, but not today. They acknowledged each other with a smile before they sat down. Ryan shut the door and leaned on it, crossing his arms. The three remained like this for a few minutes before Ryan cleared his throat.

"Ladies, you know what's going on, correct?" he asked sternly, eyeing Dianna who was biting her bottom lip. The girls nodded slowly.

"Ah, tell me why I called you here," Ryan continued, although he clearly knew the answer. "Lea? Dianna?"

Lea eyed Dianna nervously and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um, it's because you think that Dianna and I are… in a relationship." she said quietly. Ryan pointed his index finger at her and nodded while he rubbed his chin.

"That's right." he said. "Show me those texts, Dianna."

Dianna took her phone out of her pocket and showed him the screen. Lea glanced at it and found out that there are zero messages. She looked again. None. Nada. Dianna must have deleted them.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Ryan asked after he observed the blank screen. "I found out of this because of those dirty texts. Shannon told me there were A LOT. Where are they?"

Dianna and Lea looked at each other. "Uhm… they never existed." Lea lied, hoping to get Ryan to believe it. It was better for both of them to get out of this situation.

Dianna stared at Lea with a blank expression. "Uh… yeah. She's right. They never existed. Shannon's messing with you." she lied as well, taking advantage of the chance. Ryan eyed her suspiciously. By his expression the girls could tell that Ryan knew they were kinda fibbing. They hoped not.

"Ah, never existed, huh? Dianna, don't lie. Seriously, don't think I'm stupid." Ryan said with a serious tone. All of a sudden, he perked with fake enthusiasm. He reached in his briefcase and pulled out some papers. "It's all good, girls! I printed those texts shared between you two! Shannon emailed them to me! Isn't this exciting to read?" he said sarcastically. Ryan held up one of the papers in front of his face.

"_Heyy sexy,_ _I want 2 touch u once you get here. I get wet just thinking of ya_. Ah, interesting. Here's more." Ryan read those messages aloud, embarrassing the girls. "_Thinking of you rite now. What r u wearing? U looked hot yesterday._"

A red blush formed on both girl's cheeks. "That's my evidence." he declared. "I'm very, very disappointed in you girls. Why didn't you say anything? I can't have you two together. _Rachel_ and _Quinn_ are supposed to be _enemies_!" He furiously slammed the stack of papers on the floor.

Ryan moved closer towards the girls before he continued to speak. "How long has this been going on? I was already suspicious when you guys seemed quite touchy with each other, you know. How long, Dianna?"

"A-A day," the blonde stammered nervously.

Ryan's expression turned fierce. "One day? Yesterday, am I right?" he made sure strictly, receiving nods from the girls. He looked even more furious. Suddenly, he moved closer to Dianna, glaring at her if she was some kind of criminal. Dianna's breathing was already shaky, she was afraid of what was going to happen next. Lea just watched worriedly, a painful expression forming in her features. Her heart started to beat faster. And without warning, Ryan gave Dianna a hard smack on the face. Lea's jaw dropped as she stared at him with wide open eyes.

Ryan gritted his teeth after he just did what he did. "There, Dianna. Remember when I told you that once more you piss me off there will be punishment?" he asked casually. Dianna's hand was covering her bleeding lip. She slightly nodded with a pained expression on her face. This was much worse than the slap. Ryan's nails clawed her, either accidentally or on purpose. Blood trickled down her chin from the wound in her bruised bottom lip.

"You can't do that!" Lea yelled, shooting up from her seat. Ryan gave her a puzzled look. "I'll sue you!"

"Whatever," Ryan murmured. He clenched his fist and eyed Lea angrily. "_Sit dowwwnnn_." he hissed. Lea crossed her arms and sat back down. She patted Dianna's back continuously and asked her if she was alright, but the blonde just didn't say anything. Lea took her hand, uncovering the sight of her bleeding lip. "Di…" she muttered. Dianna quickly took her hand back and covered her mouth. The areas on top and on the bottom of her lips were starting to turn blue, bruised from the punch. A tear trickled down her cheek. Dianna buried her face in her hands and cried like she never did before. She was upset, mad, hurt, but she couldn't do anything about it right now because if she did, she'll end up getting hurt again.

"I HATE YOU!" Lea cried, approaching Ryan. She shoved him into a wall and put her hands on either side of him so he would have no escape. "Didn't you make a commitment to not physically assault anyone?"

Ryan looked all around him and struggled for an escape. The brunette was clearly stronger than an average person of 5"2. "Sit down, Lea. I didn't make a commitment, it was just something that slipped out of my mouth. Forget it, okay? Your girlfriend pissed me off, deal with it."

Lea gritted her teeth. "You could get in trouble for this, Ryan. Just note that. Look what you did to Dianna! A bleeding lip? Isn't that way too much?" she hissed.

Ryan grabbed Lea's hands and led them away from him. He forcefully led her to her seat beside Dianna. "You can't tell anyone, Lea. Or you'll face the consequences." he sternly said.

"What consequences?" inquired the brunette as she comforted her tearful girlfriend.

"Oh, you know. You'll find out eventually." Ryan said in an evil tone. "And by which, it will lead you to depression, and ruin your career, your relationship. Everything."

Lea took Dianna in a loving embrace and let her cry into her shoulder. "I don't care." she said casually. "I don't care. I'll make sure that you won't hurt Dianna ever again. Screw you. Why didn't you punch me too?"

"Because, darling, you are our star. Knowing you, you'd probably quit Glee if I did physically hurt you like that." Ryan explained. He had a soft spot for Lea, his star, even if she talked to him disrespectfully or shoved him into a wall. As for Dianna, he knew that she was more vulnerable so he took his chances.

"Well, I would. Now."

Lea's words shocked him. Ryan turned around and faced her. "I'm sorry? What did you say?"

"I mean it, Ryan. I'll quit Glee now if I want to." Lea said, glancing at her girlfriend. Dianna managed a small "thank you" through her tears. "And after seeing this, I want to. Dianna will too, we're out of your show. Satisfied?"

Ryan's eyes shot wide open. "No! You can't do that!" he exclaimed. "No, please no. Lea, I'm begging you. Don't leave. Please." He sounded so desperate to have Lea on his show.

"What about Dianna?"

Ryan just shrugged. "She goes away, I'm good. It's alright. I actually planned for her to leave anyway." he said, earning a confused look from Lea. He decided to explain himself. "Quinn's kinda useless. Look at all the storyline Brad wrote for her… it sucks. But, we can't not have a Rachel. Don't you get it, Lea?"

Lea shook her head. "You're just being stupid, Ryan." she said, the harshest thing she's ever said to him. "That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not." Ryan said. "I'm serious. Dianna can't sing, really. Lea, please don't quit Glee… please don't."

Lea slowly approached Ryan. "Alright, I won't. But if you hurt my girlfriend once more, then what you wouldn't like would happen. Ryan, I have no idea how much pain you caused her. Could you at least be nicer if you want us to stay?" she asked.

Ryan took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine. Okay. I'll be 'nice' to Di. Am I right, Dianna?" he said exasperatedly.

The blonde mumbled something inaudible through her sobs. Lea rushed to her side and comforted her, saying "Shhh… shhh…" all over again. She grabbed a tissue from a nearby tissue box and pressed it against Dianna's lip.

Ryan packed up his things and stuffed them in his briefcase. He showed himself out of the door. "Alright. All is settled. Remember, Lea. If you ever think of suing me, there will be consequences."

When he left, Lea pulled Dianna into a hug. "Aw, baby, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." she said soothingly. "We'll get some medication for your lip, alright?"

Dianna nodded wistfully. All of a sudden, she burst into tears all over again. "I j-just hate Ryan so much… m-m-m lip h-hurts…" she said in between sobs. Lea pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm sorry for not deleting those messages before Shannon got ahold of my phone." Dianna apologized once the crying subsided. Lea shook her head and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's okay, baby. S'not your fault." Lea said, taking her girlfriend's hand. "Let's go, okay? To my hotel room?"

Dianna nodded. "I'm so glad I have you right now to comfort me…"

"Me too, baby. Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Review please! I need your opinion on this chap!<em>

_-Valerie_


	10. Chapter 11

_I'm super sorry for the slow update! I've been really busy, my school has been bombarding me with loads of homework, and there's been so much going on lately. But more review just may fasten up the updates a little… I need more reviews! Please review, it will be very much appreciated! :) _

_-Valerie_

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy Saturday morning. Windows were closed, curtains were drawn back, and the fresh smell of coffee existed throughout the room. Dianna was slumped on the hotel bed with her teal headphones and her phone in hand, mumbling "yes" into it every few seconds or so. She was tired, no, she was exhausted, and yet her manager was bombarding her with calls that Dianna didn't even pay attention to.<p>

"And you're aware that there will be no touchy photos to be ever taken, right?" Shannon hissed from the other end of the telephone line.

"Yes," Dianna mumbled sleepily.

"No more interviews together, no talking about each other, and certainly no holding hands in public, understand?" her manager added.

"Uh-uh." the blonde muttered, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Dianna, I want you to listen to me carefully." Shannon added. "Are you clear about what I've explained?"

There was no answer from the other end of the telephone line. Just silence. A few seconds later, there was still no response.

Dianna had fallen asleep.

"AGRON! Are you there?" Shannon yelled into the phone once she realized that Dianna wasn't responding.

"Huh? …What?" Dianna said after she was just awakened by the loudness of her manager's voice. It was thrice as loud; after all, she had headphones on. "Wow, you were greatly influenced by Ryan. Calling me by my surname and all."

Shannon sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever. I'll call you sooner or later." she grumbled.

"I hope you don't." Dianna mumbled before hanging up. Her manager was annoying as hell. And she was now twice as worse after partnering up with Ryan several times to make her miserable. The blonde pulled the blanket closer to her chest and positioned herself comfortably before closing her eyelids. She was sleep-deprived, with all the touring going on, she never had sufficient sleep. And when she had the time, she was too bothered in her thoughts to fall asleep.

Five minutes later, the door unlocked loudly. Dianna woke up to its clicking sound. She turned her head and saw Lea skipping into her room happily as if something big happened to her. Lea laid her bag on the coffee table and approached her. She had a big grin in her face; as if she has accomplished something that she's wanted to do for years. "Hey, Lady."

"Hey," Dianna sleepily said. "Where have you been?"

Lea sat herself on the bed beside her girlfriend and played with Dianna's blonde locks. "Some office building. I had a talk with Brad." she explained, twirling a strand of blonde hair with her finger. "It was great."

"It was, huh? Is that why you're so happy today?" Dianna teased, resting her head on her girlfriend's lap. "You almost never play with my hair until it's tied up in knots while you have a big grin plastered on your face. What's up?"

"Sorry," Lea said as she untangled Dianna's knotted hair in her finger. "Not much, Di. I just made some arrangements with Brad and we did something to protect you from the big bad monster." Dianna sleepily got up from the brunette's lap and gave her a puzzled look. Sometimes, she really didn't understand Lea's intentions. Her girlfriend was truly one of a kind; having ideas such as giving her cats a spa treatment or doing her laundry in the free dishwasher, although sometimes she could be serious and caring as well.

"Lea… what 'big bad monster?'" Dianna asked half-exasperatedly, although she really felt like laughing. She managed to hold back a laugh when she saw Lea's 'Duh-of-course-you-know" expression. "Lea, seriously. What?"

"Oh, hell Di. I'm just gonna tell you, alright?" Lea asked before continuing. Dianna nodded, hoping that this plan of her girlfriend's was not going to involve another basket of clothing being dumped inside a dishwasher. "I talked to Brad."

"Yeah, I know. And?"

"We discussed the bad Ryan incident that happened a few days ago…"

"And?" Dianna asked curiously, hoping that her girlfriend will just go straight to the point.

"We decided that it was best to ban Ryan from the set and tour for the first few months, so that he won't do anyone any harm, and since we can't really sue him." Lea said. Dianna knew where this was going, and she knew that it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Lea… we can't. He already apologized, and if the press finds out about this… I'm gonna be so screwed." Dianna insisted apologetically. "Baby, please don't bring up anymore attention from anyone. Besides, they'll think that I'm behind his suspension. Just please Lea, don't. Please don't cause us anymore trouble than we already have."

On the other hand, Lea felt like a horrible girlfriend to plan something that may have upset her girl. But at the same time, she really didn't like it when Dianna said "trouble" because she was just trying to be a good girlfriend and help Dianna. Her big smile faded away, because it seemed like Dianna didn't appreciate what Lea was doing for her.

"I wasn't trying to stir up more attention from the press, Dianna." Lea told her girlfriend. "No one will think that you're behind his suspension."

"We already have so much going on. I'm in big trouble for intending to come out on stage, and now we have the tour going on, and with Ryan's suspension being spread to the media, it will be too much. Lea, please. We really can't do this." Dianna insisted.

"Jesus, Di! I was just trying to help you." Lea said in disappointment. Dianna sighed before nodding. "You're right, I'm sorry." she apologized. "I don't wanna ban Ryan; it'll be too much to deal with… and we've got a lot already going on."

"It's up to you." Lea said. "I mean, weren't you the victim?"

Dianna nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the office, the two troublemakers were heatedly discussing everything they have witnessed. Even Ryan, who was still trying to play nice seemingly agreed to whatever came out of Shannon's mouth. He would do anything to keep his show in order, at least, in his own way. And he was delighted to have another partner with him, a partner who would agree with his ideas and plans to cover up Dianna's coming out act, and not one who would protest against him saying that the blonde had rights. Ryan adjusted his reading glasses and lowered down his yellow cap while scribbling down notes on a sheet of paper. The woman in front of him was talking too fast for him to catch up.<p>

"Whoa, Shan! You gotta calm down!" he interrupted. "I got it, okay? Dianna just won't—"

"Listen to what we're saying. That's right, it seems as if she doesn't care, or at least, pay attention." Shannon said. "We have to do something about this. She's indignant! She's too sneaky and full of plans… she can do something behind out backs without us knowing!"

Ryan eyed her casually. "Oh, you just knew, huh? That merchandise table lady reported to me a missing t-shirt, the one that says 'Likes Girls'. I ended up having to pay for… what blondie stole."

"We should do anything it takes for her not to be seen in public with Lea. From this time on, it should look like that they lost contact, or rather, have forgotten about each other."

Ryan stood up from his chair and stared at the woman exasperatedly. "I thought I told you to do that." he crossed his arms, sighing exasperatedly.

"I did! I specifically told Dianna what she's not supposed to do, but it she wasn't taking me seriously! It sounded like she was falling asleep or something… she had to be alerted to answer some questions."

"From everything that you've encountered, have you seen Lea always in sight when Dianna's there?" Ryan inquired curiously.

Shannon nodded. "Absolutely."

All of a sudden, Ryan's face lit up. Once an light bulb lit on top of his head, he snapped his fingers and shot up from his seat. "We have to make the fans _believe_ she's not gay!"

"I thought that's what we were doing. We've been doing that since the shirtgate." Shannon said.

"I know! What if she is seen straight not through her words… but actions?" Ryan suggested. "Don't they speak louder than words?"

Shannon shrugged. "I'm not sure where this is going… but I'm starting to like this idea. Go on."

Ryan clasped his fingers together. "Dianna will be seen with a _guy_ in public."

"I tried that with her and Pettyfer. Big mistake. I saw lamps being shattered on the ground and a lot of swear words whenever I had to stop by their place. Forced PR just doesn't work." Shannon remarked, reflecting on the times when she witnessed Dianna and Alex's fights, which was a common occurrence. He would say something rude, then she will get hurt, and he starts criticizing her, and she will fire back another comment, and it goes on and on until he loses his temper. And when he does, it gets pretty terrible. Dianna had to run for her life after their rough breakup, and luckily Lea was kind enough to let her crash in her apartment for a few days. She was wrong when she thought that there was no other man that was wilder than Tarzan.

Ryan shook his head cunningly. "No, this time we'll find a guy who's really willing to date her. As for Dianna, the only way we could get her to cope with us is to let her not take coupley photos if she doesn't want to. And it will be easier if she knew this guy… do you know anyone?"

"Well, based on what I know, Alex accused her of sleeping with her friend Sebastian." Shannon stated. "I think they're close friends, and I'm pretty sure Sebastian's really into her…"

Ryan rubbed his chin, feeling a mixture of curiosity and satisfaction. "Um… who's this Sebastian guy you're talking about?"

"Sebastian Stan."

"Ah, I've heard of him! Perfect, this is perfect!" Ryan cheered. "We'll make sure this plan will work."

Shannon smirked. "Oh, Di. I can't wait to see your reaction."

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


End file.
